Dance with the Devil
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. Riki, KanaYu, RidoJuuri. Dark fic. Warning: Rape.
1. Invidia

A/n: So I received a few reviews for my old VK fanfics (which are only what, two?) and felt I should add another story to my favorite VK pairing in the whole wide world, Riki. (Which is RidoxYuuki. I made it up, lol.) But at first I had no idea what to write. So I began writing one where Kaname was dead, yadda yadda, Rido lives and finds Yuuki standing in the rain, and then begins to live with Yuuki and their daughter Mizuki. (If you've read Within Temptation and Second Chance, you would know that originally Mizuki is the daughter of Rido and Yuuki) But I didn't like it. Not much, anyway.

_But then, this was born. Enjoy. :) (Oh, and this is very much A.U.)_

* * *

_Dance with the Devil_

_Chapter 1: Invidia_

_Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. _

_

* * *

_

Brushing her hair thoughtfully, Yuuki wondered what the evening's party might hold. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and every pureblood (and Vampire Hunter, naturally) would be attending. Though she did enjoy spending time with her family, particularly Kaname-oniisama, but she loathed parties. The Nobles pretended to be loyal to purebloods, but the truth was that they weren't- they were just waiting to find some chink in their supposedly perfect lives, and expose it. Kaname often told her that she had to be careful with what she said or did, because the Nobles were always watching.

Standing from her seat before the vanity, Yuuki twirled elegantly, her dress flowing around her. It was a beautiful dress, she thought idly. Made of soft silk, it was in a pearl color, though it was a tradition for vampire girls to wear red. Still, she hated red. It reminded her too much of blood. So, she had pleaded with her mother to allow her to wear white, and Juuri had agreed. Flowing from an elegant white corset, with pearls dotting the hem, the silk material pleated in the front and flowed out smoothly. It was a modest dress, with sleeves flowing down to her wrist. They were free and flowing, with a slit from her elbow down.

Yes, Yuuki thought, she did love the dress. It was better than red. But what to do with her hair? As she contemplated this, a soft knock sounded at the door, and Yuuki immediately called the person in. Her mother, who wore a beautiful blue dress similar to her own, with hair long, and flowing flowing down in curls, entered the room with a soft and proud smile. Juuri stood beside Yuuki, grasping her daughter's delicate hand and squeezing it, offering her silent support.

"My Yuuki, you look beautiful." Juuri brought her hand up, caressing her daughter's cheek. Yuuki closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into her touch.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan." Yuuki replied sadly. She felt beautiful, but....

Juuri frowned. "Is something troubling you?"

Turning away, Yuuki began to nibble on her lip, but stopped. If she did that, the other vampires could smell her blood. And the temptation of a pureblood's blood was too great. So, Yuuki settled with fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you think Kaname-oniisama will think so?"

Juuri laughed. "Of course, my child. He always thinks you are beautiful."

Yuuki pouted. "That's not exactly helpful, Kaa-chan."

"Come come, child. Your father is waiting for you outside, and the guests are here." Juuri entwined their arms and clasped her daughter's hand, kissing her cheek. Yuuki was the epitome of beauty, though the girl would likely never acknowledge it. Such a sweet, innocent girl, Yuuki. A swell of pride washed through the mother as she handed her beautiful princess to her father. Juuri kissed both Yuuki and Haruka before descending the stairs to wait beside her brother Rido, and her son, Kaname.

Kaname waited patiently by the stairs, waiting for his beloved girl to descend the stairs and enter his arms. Beside him, Rido bent down to whisper in Juuri's ears.

"Is she ever going to come down from that tower of hers?" Juuri sent him a playful glare before shushing him. The chatter of the noble vampires ceased and the music softly came to a stop as Haruka and Yuuki, arm in arm, walked down the stairs. The entire time, Yuuki had her eyes on Kaname. He was to be her escort for the entire evening, and she was glad of it. She couldn't imagine having someone else escort her during her birthday, the thought seemed unnatural. Haruka gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead, before handing her off to Kaname, who whispered a soft, _happy birthday, love _in her ear. Yuuki beamed up at him as they walked toward the center of the room.

Yuuki gazed around, looking at the decor. Her father and mother had done a wonderful job with the decorations, it looked as magical as the story books she had read when she was a little girl. The cream pillars were decorated with rose vines, with roses of every color in bloom. Rich satin curtains hung between the pillars, on the left wall and behind them different rooms where people may have private conversations if they wished it. At the far end of the room was the table with refreshments, where a glass door lied leading to a balcony. At the right side of the room, the wall was a large glass window where the lake could be viewed. On the roof hung a chandelier.

She and Kaname stopped in the middle of the room. This was the part she hated the most. Although she could get away with not wearing red, she couldn't get away with saying nothing. It was required of pureblood women on their sixteenth birthday to make a small speech. Yuuki glanced at Kaname, who smiled softly in support, before turning to the aristocrats.

"I thank you for coming to celebrate my birthday, it means a great deal to myself, and my family" she said softly, though she knew everyone could hear her. "Please, enjoy yourselves."

With her words, the party began. Kaname led her to the dance floor and practically swept her off her feet. She laughed, placing a hand on Kaname's shoulder, as he lead her in a dance she knew so well. Twisting and turning, the two Kuran heirs commanded the dance floor. The nobles watched, vaguely interested in the couple. Juuri and Haruka soon joined them on the floor, and only because it would look bad on him if he didn't. Rido led his fiance Shizuka to the dance floor.

The entire time, however, he had his eyes on Yuuki. Her eyes filled with laughter, her smile shining with joy, she was as beautiful as she was happy. And oh, how it pained him, but she was so much like her mother, Juuri. His sister, the one whom he still yearned for, the person he still loved. His eyes moved to Kaname, and a low growl gurgled in his throat. He envied his nephew. He was in love with the girl, the girl who so obviously loved him back. They were happy together, and it enraged him. Why was Kaname allowed happiness, when he was not? He, who revived the Kuran ancestor? And yet he was punished, and not rewarded.

"Calm yourself, my love," the intimate words proved empty on Shizuka's lips as she spoke softly, so softly only he could hear her. "To be envious here would prove to be a poor choice."

"How can I be calm, when they are happy?" he asked her quietly, his grip on her tightening. Shizuka did not even wince, though the pain was there.

"Take her, then. Make her love you. She is young, she can be easily persuaded."

"She may, Shizuka, but her brother, and her parents cannot."

"Allow me to deal with him."

"And what is it you want in return?"

The tilt of her lips would have been unrecognizable to some, but not to him. The Madly Blooming Princess smirked as she said, "End our engagement."

"Kill Kaname, and it shall be done." He sealed the deal with a sinful kiss.

After a turn on the dance floor with Kaname, Yuuki danced with her father while Kaname danced with Juuri. What surprised her, however, was when Rido approached the both of them and asked if he might dance with her. Not wanting to be rude, Yuuki had accepted. Her father was wary, and to be perfectly honest, she was too. It was strange. Rido would hardly ever acknowledge her unless forced. She knew it, her parents knew it, as did Kaname. What made him want to dance with her now. Speaking of which, Rido was just as good a dancer as her father and Kaname, however, the way he held her, it didn't look different, but it _felt_ different. It was possessive and dark, if it were an entity, she would cower from it in fright.

Yuuki looked up at her uncle and smiled shyly. "How have you been, Rido-Ojisama?"

"I have been well, Yuuki-chan. And you?"

"Fine. I'd rather not be here, though." She told him softly.

"You do not wish to dance with me?" Rido asked, sounding hurt. Yuuki laughed, smiling at her uncle.

"No, it's not that, Oji. I don't like parties. They are terrible."

"I am afraid I must agree, I prefer the quiet life at home, rather than being surrounded by people. It is rather uncomfortable, don't you think?"

An innocent conversation was all it was, yet to Yuuki, with the way his unique eyes staring down at her, it is as if he is penetrating her very soul. It was a bit unnerving, and like he said, uncomfortable. She smiled tightly, though to anyone other than Kaname it would seem natural.

"Yes," she said. "I completely agree." But it wasn't just the guests she was talking about, and they both knew it. They danced for a few more minutes, Kaname watching them both closely. The music picked up to a lively tune, slow at first, almost haunting, but then it began to turn to a frantic, energetic music. Rido lead Yuuki in a rigorous and commanding dance. It was purely innocent, but his hands would linger in places they should not have, and his eyes would roam her body suggestively. To the spectators, it was simply a dance in which an uncle showed affection, the family sort, to his niece. To Kaname, and Yuuki as well, it held more meaning. And it made her severely uncomfortable. When the music ceased, Rido released her from his hold.

"Thank you, Rido-Oji, for the dance. It was wonderful." She curtsied politely before returning to Kaname quickly. Rido simply stood there, watching, with his hands in his pockets.

**oOo**

"What have you decided?" Shizuka Hio asked him, sipping on wine, laced with human blood. Her gaze lingered on Kaname and Yuuki, while Rido kept his eyes on the guests. Their lips barely moved as they spoke, their voices silent to those surrounding them. Rido had his hand on Shizuka's back, claiming his ownership of her.

"Kill him tomorrow night if possible. If not, the morning after. No later." Rido responded. His gaze turned to Yuuki. She was beautiful, exquisite. She looked so much like her mother, acted like her, happy and free. Just as she used to be, when she had favored him before Haruka. That was so long ago, back when he himself had been happy. Before he had gone mad for human blood. Rido. What a glutton, he was. Even now, he desired his sister's blood, as well as her body, her scent. But he could be content with Yuuki. That will have to be enough.

"What of your siblings?" Ah, that was a question needed of answering. He had contemplated, while he was dancing with Yuuki, leaving her parents be. But no- they would not rest until they found her, and he could have no one looking for her. He would have to deal with them.

"Allow me the pleasure of handling them, when you are dealing with the boy."

"And the girl?" Her empty grey pools looked up into his own, unique eyes, a slight questioning rippling the water.

"She will be with her friend tomorrow night. That is why we must act."

"Where will the boy be?"

"He will be with Akatsuki and Hanabusa. Lead him away and strike. If you cannot, kill them all."

"Very well." Shizuka kissed her fiance on the cheek, of which he paid her no heed, before she went to converse with Sara Shirabuki.

Rido continued to watch his own family, leaning against the wall, a smirk adorning his face. She would be his, but not before he dealt with her annoying parents, and her brother. He should deal with Kaname himself, considering Kaname would be unable to kill him. However, he thought it best that she deal with him. Not without a little drink, first. She would not be able to accomplish the task otherwise. Rido looked to his brother and sister. It would be a pleasurable kill, he realized. Very pleasurable indeed.

**oOo**

Yuuki led her brother by the hand to her bedroom. Tonight was her night, the day that they worshiped her. She wanted no one's worship, but she desired Kaname's attention. She loved him, and no matter what, she would always be with him. Yuuki sent a smile his way, a pure, genuine smile, thoughts of Rido never entering her mind. She was here, with Kaname, no one else. Kaname watched her with both lust and love glazing his eyes, and she knew her own eyes mirrored his.

Yuuki opened her bedroom door and led him inside, Kaname closing the door behind them with a silent thud before capturing her lips with his. How long has she been waiting for this? For them to finally be together? It felt like an eternity, an eternity of watching, waiting, and wanting. They could wait no longer. Time was theirs.

Their kiss was full of passion and love, demanding to taste more of their partner. Yuuki let out a moan as she backed into her bed, Kaname's spider like fingers dancing across her pale flesh, tracing webs of desire across her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he unlaced her dress, pulling her arms away so it would fall to the floor in silver rivers, glossing in the moonlight. She was completely naked before him. She was nervous, shy, he could see it in her eyes. But she had no reason to be. She was beautiful, young, sweet.

With his eyes, he gave her permission to remove his clothing. Tentatively, she did so, unbuttoning each button tortuously slow. His jacket, followed by his shirt and pants, fell to the floor, lying across her dress. Kaname stepped closer to her, cupping her head as he brought their lips together, falling to the bed as they gave into their passions.

**oOo**

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki called as she exited the limo. Her best friend, human, was waiting for her by the gates. Yuuki attended Cross Academy with her brother and other noble vampires. Cross Academy was a place where humans and vampires could coexist, though the humans were unaware of the Night Class's secret. Yori and Zero, prefects and guardians of the school, were the only Day Class students who knew. Yuuki was good friends with Yori, but Zero detested her because of her pureblood status. She wanted to be friends with him, but it was unlikely to happen.

Yori was an orphan who had been adopted by Kaien Cross, and Zero, as well. Only, Zero was slowly transforming into a level E vampire. He hated what he was becoming, and although Yori and Kaien wished he would drink blood tablets, he never did. Together with the Chairman, they lived in Cross Academy, even though it was summer vacation. At seven in the evening, twilight was falling onto the grounds. Yuuki turned to her brother, who would not be going with her, and kissed him on the lips briefly before running to her best friend. She would only be staying a night or two, not long. She stayed there every two weeks to catch up with Kaien and Yori. She would ask Zero of how he was fairing, but he tended to ignore her.

"Yuuki-chan!" Yori greeted her happily, wrapping her best friend in a warm hug. Zero snarled silently at their embrace, but his gaze did not linger. Instead, he turned his attention to Kaname, who was watching Yuuki with a hint of a smile, before nodding to him. Zero did nothing in return. He hated this, hated these purebloods. They had no right to be there. It was bad enough that they were there most of the year, but to visit during the summer... Zero shook his head. At least it gave him insight on the vampires and their council, as Yuuki could hold nothing back from her best friend, Yori. All he had to do was listen in.

Yuuki looped her arm with Yori's as they walked toward the Chairman's home, Zero following ten steps behind them. It was on Cross Academy grounds, but separate from the other buildings. His office was in there, and it was there they were going. Kaien was a friend of her mother, and because of this he thought of her as a daughter. She was preparing herself for the reaction when she stepped through the door.

**oOo**

Rido stepped through the door of the Kuran ancestral home. It was dark, with nothing but the moon lighting the halls. Somewhere in this old mansion was Yuuki's very own bedroom, he knew where, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He knew his brother and sister. They would be in the gardens, counting the roses, or even the stars together. Perhaps they would be in the library, reading the same book, or maybe they would be in their bedroom, sharing their lusts and desires. He wanted to be that person, the one Juuri would do anything for. The person she would wake up next to in the morning after hours of shameless desire and sex.

However, she had chosen Haruka. For over two thousand years, he had desired her, wanted her, loved her, to the point which it bordered obsession. He had many other lovers, but none compared to his sweet, sweet Juuri. His Juuri. And then came Yuuki. Yuuki, who looked so much like her mother. Yuuki, who sounded like her when she was young. Yuuki, who he had no doubt would smell just as sweet, would taste just as heavenly. Yuuki, who would soon be his. All he had to do was rid of his bothersome siblings.

He could not deny that they would give him a bit of trouble, especially together. Juuri could control plants, mostly flowers, and his brother had telekinesis. The fight would be until death, but he was the elder. He and Shizuka had shared blood- their powers mingled together in his very veins. He had no doubt he would win this fight. He would kill his younger, troublesome otouto first, and then, Juuri.

"Come out, come out, little otouto, my imouto," Rido called, leisurely walking around his old home as his voice echoed throughout the home. He knew they could hear him. They would be coming, soon. Oh, he could just imagine what he would do... He would torture his little brother, yes, but he would make his sister bear the worst of it. She would be underneath him, willing or not.

**oOo**

Kaname walked beside Hanabusa and Akatsuki in Hanabusa's home. Hanabusa was escorting Kaname to his guest chambers, where he would be staying for the next two nights. During Yuuki's stay at Cross Academy, both children left the home so that their parents might enjoy themselves, alone. Of course, they often left Juuri and Haruka to themselves sometimes, but it was only two nights. Besides, his companions had important news for him.

When they entered his rooms Kaname immediately asked, "What is it you have found out?"

Hanabusa shifted uncomfortably. "Kaname-sama, we've done all we can, but we don't know what your uncle and Hio-sama were talking about during the party. We did ask a few of the guests around them, but none knew what exactly what they were talking about." Kaname stared out the window to the empty grounds, and the moon that loomed overhead, his thoughts turning to Yuuki, and the night they had shared. However, Akatsuki brought him out of his reverie.

"There was someone, however, who mentioned that they heard Rido-sama saying something about tonight, and Hio-sama mentioned your parents. Other then that, we have no more information." He conceded. Kaname nodded to them both.

"Very well. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, find Ichijou and ask him to go to my home, find out what is going on. Immediately."

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Hanabusa said, leaving his room at once. Akatsuki nodded to Kaname before following suit. Kaname stared at the moon, his eyes narrowed. Just what exactly were they planning?

**oOo**

Rido leaned leisurely against the pillar, facing his siblings, smirking. They were angry with him. As expected, of course, for showing up at such an ill opportune hour. He didn't particularly care, but he did oh so enjoy Juuri glistening with sweat. He could smell her heat, and oh, such a rich aroma. He licked his lips, staring at her. Haruka stood in front of her protectively, demanding,

"What do you want, Rido?" Rido barked in laughter. Oh, how he was enjoying this.

"A lot of things, my dear brother, but today I simply wish for one thing." He drawled, examining his nails. Haruka frowned. Juuri glared.

"And what, dear brother, could that be?" He asked. Rido glanced at them mischievously.

"Your death." Rido bit his finger and lashed out at him with his blood whip, Haruka and Juuri narrowly dodging the attack. Juuri cried out in surprise, but immediately began using her power to command vines to latch onto his ankles, but he was able to cut through them easily with his claw like fingers. Haruka threw many objects at him using his telekinesis, but Rido dodged them as well. Adrenaline raced through his veins, and the combined blood of Shizuka Hio, gave him such power. For what seemed like hours they continued their fight, causing considerable damage to their ancestral home, and to each other. No one was without their injuries, but it was painfully obvious that Rido would win the fight. They were no match for him, no match at all. With one final onslaught of attacks, Rido defeated his younger brother, Haruka. Haruka glanced at his beloved wife, his eyes saying all that needed to be said.

Juuri cried out in anguish, trying her best to capture the crystals of her deceased husband, but they slipped right through her fingertips.

"Juuri... my dear Juuri... this would not have happened, had you of married me..." Rido whispered soothingly. Juuri glared at her older brother, the murderer of her husband.

"I would have committed suicide from madness," Juuri spat.

"Now now, no need for such hateful words," Rido cooed, his voice laced with malice. He would not have her. She had been taken from him by Haruka. But he would have Yuuki yet, he would take her, and she would surrender herself wholly to him. But for now, he would relish in the position he had Juuri in. How had he imagined this moment? His Juuri, kneeling before him, naked and covered with sweat and blood. His Juuri, ready and waiting for him to do whatever he wished with her. His Juuri. His Juuri. His Juuri...

Rido swooped down and crushed his lips against Juuri's own soft ones. Curved like blooming flower petals, just waiting for the picking. He forced himself upon her, even though she fought with all her might, Rido was the stronger one. He cut through her flimsy nightgown, dragging his nail against her pale skin. Juuri cried out in pain, tears in her eyes. Rido kissed them away, one by one, his hands holding her in place. He whispered, "Juuri, my Juuri," over and over again as he did so, removing his own clothing in one movement.

He was ready, but she was not. She didn't want this. Juuri kicked and screamed, but Rido would not listen. He had her, he finally had her. As he bit into her neck, her sweet essence flowing into his mouth. He sucked and sucked, like a newborn baby with it's first feeding, craving the smooth liquid that was Juuri's blood. He forced himself into her, pounding over and over again as she cried out in unbearable pain. He left nothing, going mad, surrounding himself in the warmth of her blood, her life, her sweet core. It was too much for her, even a vampire. He lost himself in her.

Slowly, Juuri's own life left her eyes, her blood gone from her, but he never noticed. He just kept on, desperate for her love. When he did notice, he cradled her, his own, alive body, still connected intimately with her own, crying, kissing her closed eyes. "Oh, my Juuri..."

* * *

And that is the end of chapter one. If you haven't noticed, Rido is a wee bit mad toward the end of the chapter. Just a wee bit though. He's frickin insane, actually. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please, review!


	2. Acedia

_Dance with the Devil_

_Chapter 2:__ Acedia_

_Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. _

_

* * *

_

Yuuki laughed at Yori's joke, curled up to her human friend on her bed in her favorite silk pajamas. It felt so good to be with her best friend again. She missed her so much during the summer, and even during the school year, sometimes. She couldn't very well see her during the day, nor could she go to her after her classes were over and done with. She saw her only when the Night Class were going to their classes, and in those cases they would exchange little words. She sighed, leaning against her friend's lap as Yori played with her hair. Sometimes when people saw them together, they would think that they were dating, but it wasn't true. They were just that close. More than sisters. She so wished her beloved friend would become a vampire, so that they might spend eternity together, and she would never have to be alone. Of course, with Kaname she would never truly be alone, but she couldn't bear it if she lost Yori.

At the same time, she was so envious of the life that Yori lead. She was convinced she was in love with Hanabusa, though Yori would never admit it. She could blush and laugh and just be happy, despite the circumstances that were present in her life. Yori's parents were killed by vampire's like Zero's, and it was for that reason Yuuki hated most of the nobles. It had to be one of their faults, if not a pureblood. If she knew, she would do whatever in her power she could to help him, but Zero would never accept it. And Yori? She did not care anymore. Yori was such a happy girl. Yuuki was happy too, but not like Yori. She had worries weighing heavily on her shoulders, mostly the fact that she would lose her human friends in a half a century, if that. Her life would be so long. Perhaps she shouldn't be worried about her rather long life she was to lead without her friend, but each and every moment she spent with her.

"Yuuki-chan," Yori asked, stroking her hair, "what are you thinking?"

Yuuki sighed, clasping her friend's hand so she examined Yori's nails. She had such beautiful nails. Nothing near a vampire's of course, but still, quite beautiful. She didn't know what to tell her. It was such a simple question, but one she was afraid to answer. If she did, she would ask her friend the dreaded question. She wanted Yori to become a vampire, but she didn't want to be the one to do it. It ought to be from someone she loves. However, Yuuki did not want to condemn Yori to a life of damnation. Better to live a life of happiness and die, then to live a life of misery for centuries, an endless river of nothingness as time slips through her fingers.

"About Kaname," she said. It wasn't a lie, she had been thinking about him a great deal while there. The night the two had shared together had been wonderful. Feeling him completely, sharing their passion and their shameless desire. It had been paradise. How she so desired to feel him again. He would touch her gently, as if made of glass, a precious jewel that would break under his touch. She would never break though.

"Was it good?" Yori asked, a blush creeping her cheeks. Yuuki could hear her heartbeat, could feel the heat of her fresh blood radiate off of her skin. She was thirsty, yes, but not for Yori's blood. For Kaname's. Yuuki laughed, sitting up and grinning at Yori. Her teeth were pointed, but it wasn't like she wanted to bite Yori.

"Better than good, Yori-chan. It was just... wonderful. Like one of my fantasies, us together in our passion." Her eyes glazed over as she smiled slightly. "He was more than satisfactory," she told her friend with a wink.

Yori giggled, then stopped. "Still, it's a bit odd that... well..." She stopped. Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yori-chan?"

"Well, doesn't it feel odd, considering he was your brother?" Yori asked. She has never quite understood why Purebloods would often commit incest, though she has doen her best to try. Yuuki sighed, sitting with her legs crossed in front of Yori. She was embarrassed, her heartbeat was different. Yuuki smiled comfortingly.

"Yori-chan, I have been waiting for him as long as I can remember, and he, even more so. I love him with all my heart. Every time I think of him I think I'm going to burst with joy. With Kaname, the butterflies never stop fluttering, my heartbeat never ceases to quicken as he nears me, and my blood... Oh Yori, it calls out to him with yearning. Words can never truly describe what I feel for Kaname. He may be my brother," she told her, "but my heart doesn't care. I don't care. There is some reasons, moral or not, within Vampire Society that says such a thing is allowed. After all, there are very little purebloods left, our numbers are dwindling. It's only natural for us to love our siblings. Look at my mother and father. They have loved each other for over three thousand years, yet they are brother and sister. It is a way to keep the blood pure, I suppose."

"What of your uncle?" Yori asked. "And what if a pureblood loved a human?" Yuuki shook her head.

"My uncle is.. he's engaged, to Shizuka Hio, a pureblood herself. Her family is dead. Neither one of them love each other, and he..." She paused, looking away for a moment as she bit her lip. She had to force herself to stop, instead fidgeting with her pajamas. "My uncle is obsessed with my mother, anyway. In which case a pureblood does love a human, which is not all too rare, they would bite the human and the human would become a vampire. They would be lovers, but never marry. A pureblood's duty is to keep the line going, even when it seems impossible."

"Oh... And a noble?" Yori asked.

Yuuki smiled happily. "A noble already has human blood in them. Though it isn't often done, a noble could marry a human. The human could not become a vampire, however."

Alarmed, Yori looked up at her. "Why ever not?" Yuuki shook her head.

"Nobles do not have that power. Purebloods alone can create another vampire." She paused, staring Yori intently in the eyes. "Do you want to become a vampire?" It was the question she didn't want to ask, but it needed to be. If she indeed loved Hanabusa as much as she said, and she wanted to live with him forever, she would have to become a vampire.

Yori looked away, and Yuuki closed her eyes. She was being selfish, and she knew it. She couldn't help it, though. Yori was her only true friend. Ruka and Rima, they were her friends, but it was difficult to become close to either one. Ruka was in love with her brother, she knew it, and Rima was distant. She could relate to Yori better than any vampire females she has ever known. Still, it was Yori's decision. She wouldn't make it for her. Besides, what of Zero? Yori and Zero were close, practically brother and sister, and Zero hated vampires. If Yori became a vampire, he would never forgive her. And he would hunt Yuuki down for the rest of their lives.

"Think on it, Yori," Yuuki told her. "Think long and hard- once it has begun, you can never turn back." She smiled lightly. "You have time."

Yori nodded appreciatively. She should have never brought it up, never should have asked. She didn't want to take away Yori's happiness, didn't want to throw her into a world of misery. To be a vampire was to live a life of unhappiness. There were some who were happy, like her parents, but they could never trust their most trusted friends, never could turn their back on the whispering poison of the nobles. Yori wouldn't be a noble, just a level C, and in this way she might be happier.

**oOo**

Rido had quickly fled the scene after his beloved Juuri had dispersed into shining crystals. He had watched for a moment, but he knew someone would find the blood on the floor, and the damage done to the Kuran home. He had to leave. He was sure to have an alibi, if anyone asked. He could simply say that he had been with the elder Ichijou, a loyal follower of his. He closed his eyes, and appeared before Ichijou's home, fully dressed. He was in the guest bedroom he would often occupy whenever he visited, pleased to find it empty. He would bathe before announcing his presence to Ichijou, and dress as well. He would have to burn his clothing, they were drenched in Juuri's blood. A pity, it had always been one of his favorites.

Rido quickly filled the bath with steaming water, stripping himself of his clothing. As he stood there, naked, he smelled the sweat and blood of his Juuri. She had left him in this world alone without her love, but with cries of pain echoing in his ears. He loved his Juuri, but now he had his perfect replacement. Yuuki. He smirked deviously. Yes, Yuuki suited him just fine. Now all he had to do was wait. No doubt he would have to assist Shizuka in killing Kaname. He had confidence in her abilities, but he could not deny that she was weaker, much weaker, than Kaname. She would have no chance, and he could not risk her revealing their plan.

**oOo**

_Shizuka Hio approached Sara Shiribuki calmly. She was speaking with another guest, but she would separate from him for her. Sara nodded to her before dismissing her other guest. The only reason Shizuka was approaching Sara was because of the simple fact that she could never defeat Kaname on her own. She knew this. So, she did not plan on killing him. She would make sure he was gone, but for this she would have to be subtle. Rido wanted him dead. She would not be able to do that. But she could do this. _

_"Sara," she greeted neutrally. Sara nodded to her. _

_"Shizuka. What can I do for you?"_

_Shizuka smiled. "I have an offer you can't possibly refuse."__  
_

**oOo**

Takuma, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki stood before the Kuran ancestral home. Usually a non-pureblood vampire could not enter the grounds, however they had Kaname's permission, and that was really all they needed. Hanabusa was nervous. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, like a thick fog. He glanced at his two companions. They were confused as well. The house was silent, and they couldn't sense any life inside, even though they all knew the Kurans had made no plans today. Kaname had asked him to check on his parents, and they would have informed him if they were going off somewhere. But they hadn't.

Akatsuki took the first step, following the scent of blood into the mansion. As they walked down the halls, the smell of blood became thicker, they could practically drink it from the very air. The halls were riddled with debris, holes in walls and prized items damaged. Hanabusa gasped in horror as they advanced further, and the situation became clear to them. The Kuran elders were murdered. The evidence was all there. True, they being purebloods, there was no body, however, the damage within the walls were significant. There had been a battle, and the two Kurans were dead.

"Maybe... Maybe we should look around, to make sure..." Hanabusa began, stuttering. Takuma shook his head, his eyes heavy with sorrow.

"This is for Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama alone."

**oOo**

Yuuki heard the news of her parents death. Hanabusa, Takuma and Akatsuki came to deliver the news, as well as tell her of Kaname's disappearance, to both herself and Kaien. Both were heartbroken over the news, Yuuki more so. It had just been a few days ago when she was celebrating her birthday with her parents, her mother telling her how beautiful she was, her father dancing with her, telling her how proud of her he was. It had only been a few days ago when she and Kaname made love, showing each other just how much they meant to the other. It had only been a few days... just a few days. Yuuki cried silently, Yori's arms wrapped around her. Zero watched with little sympathy, and Kaien himself was crying for the loss of three of his precious people. She yearned for her brother's silent comfort, her mother's soothing words, and her father's steadfast support. But they were all gone. She had been on the top of the world, when it was snatched away from her in a matter of minutes.

Who could have done this to her? Why? Why would anyone do such a thing? She couldn't comprehend it... she didn't understand... Yuuki fell asleep on Yori's arm. For hours Yori sat there, watching over her best friend, refusing to eat or sleep as long as Yuuki was upset. Yori played her hair, soothing her in her fitful sleep. She was angry, her fingers tense. Who would do that to Yuuki-chan? To her family? She wasn't very friendly with most vampires, but the Kuran family had always been kind to her. She had even spent the night, a few times there. Once during on her fifteenth birthday, and and her twelfth. She understood that though her parents did not drink human blood, the Nobles who always attended her parties, simply pretended they didn't. It was why she was only allowed to stay the night a few times. Still, they did whatever in their power to make sure Yuuki's best friend was comfortable.

Yuuki sobbed quietly in her sleep, though her eyes were dry. Vampires didn't cry. It's not that they never felt sad. They simply couldn't. Yori wrapped her arms around her best friend. She needed her right now.

For the next few days, Yuuki was not the same. She didn't speak to anyone but Yori, and she refused to go to her home. The Council believed that her parents committed suicide. It was best, Yuuki had decided, and as for Kaname, his disappearance was a shock to her. The Council had agreed to give her some time because of such loss, but she would have to go there sooner or later, otherwise they would seize the place. Kaien had passed along the message to Yuuki. She was lifeless, for days she was nothing but a still doll. She would dress and eat, bathe and sleep, but only because Yori asked her to.

Everyday, Yori asked if she wanted to go home. But what home was there to go to? It was just a building, a place filled with memories she longed to forget. A place where she had made love, to Kaname. A place where she spent her childhood with her parents. Birthday parties, family evenings. Gardening with her father, singing with her mother, reading with her brother. Dancing, laughing, happiness. It was a building where her memories took place, but it wasn't one she wanted to visit. Still, after the second week she agreed to go. She didn't want the council taking it away. There was still a chance that her beloved Kaname was still alive, and it was with that faint glimmer of hope she went.

Yori naturally accompanied her, as well as Kaien. Zero opted to stay behind, which was fine with her. She no longer cared. The scent of her parent's blood wasn't as... obvious, as Takuma, Hanabusa and Akatsuki described, but she still recognized it. Yori scrunched up her nose, but Yuuki paid her no mind. She walked forward into her old home, following the smell of blood, death, and destruction. It was crumbling to the ground, from all the damage that has been done to it. But Yuuki knew it could withstand years of war- it has. It needed repairs, perhaps, but it could be rebuilt. Touching the crumbling walls, Yuuki stepped into the room. It was in this room that her parents were killed. The Library. They had always loved the library. So had she. She would often sit here reading, while Kaname did paperwork. When she was younger, she would listen to Kaname read, along with her parents, to her. It felt so long ago. Stepping forward, she picked up and dusted off the book on the floor. It was her mother's journal. It was only one of many, her mother having lived for well over three thousand years. She wanted to read it, to hear her mother's words in her head, to pretend she was there with her. But she wasn't. She ran her fingers along the worn leather, tempted to read it. But she wouldn't. Not yet.

Yuuki turned to Kaien and Yori. She didn't smile, but she nodded. She would return this place to it's former glory, for her mother's sake.

"Yuuki?" A voice called. For a moment, she thought it was Kaname. Her spirit lifted, her heart began to flutter. But then, she realized that it wasn't him. His voice, when he said her name it was filled with love and longing. Smooth and rich, almost tangible, wrapping around her naked form with it's comfort. When this voice said her name, it was filled with desire, but no love. It was almost cold, but comforting. It was Rido. Her last family member. _No! Kaname might still be alive, remember? _But maybe he wasn't. She dearly hoped he was. Yuuki stood still, but whispered,

"In here." It didn't take long for Rido to come forward. He examined the damages with a grim expression. Yuuki watched him carefully, Kaien and Yori in the back. She knew her uncle didn't agree with her parents on whether or not they should drink human blood, he favoring tradition rather than morals, and if he dared to harm Yori she would kill him. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her skin. Rido's eyes left the damages done to his former home, and then to his niece. He did not look at her hand.

"Are you alright." Yuuki turned away from him. It was a stupid question, and she refused to answer it. She really shouldn't have to. Rido stood his ground, watching her. Yuuki gazed around the room a few times, wondering if she could truly restore the damage that had been done. She knew that she would have to replace the rugs, it was drenched in her mother's blood. Memories of her parents, of Kaname, flashed through her mind, she was lost in them, lost in the echo of happiness that she once felt. The happiness she longed for again. Yuuki sighed. Perhaps she would never feel such love, such happiness again. It mattered little to her now. She couldn't focus on it. On anything.

"Yuuki. Perhaps you would like to stay in my estate, rather than-"

"No." She told him immediately. "I will stay here. I will not run away from my grief. I will mourn my parents, but I will not leave my home to do so." She didn't tell him he had to leave. She couldn't order him away even if she wanted to. By all rights, now that her father was dead, he owned the estate. He could stay and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Yuuki closed her eyes, sighing. She felt nothing. She was numb. Yuuki turned to her best friend and smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Thank you, Yori-chan, Kaien-chan, for coming with me. But it may be best if you left now." She said this to protect them from her uncle, but her uncle paid no attention to them, only her. Only her. Yori approached her silently, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. It used to be that such a gesture would comfort Yuuki, but it did nothing for her now. Briefly, she returned her hug.

"Thank you, Yori-chan." Yori nodded, before leaving with Kaien. She and her uncle were alone.


	3. Tristitia

A/n: Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

_Dance with the Devil_

_Chapter 3:__ Tristitia_

_Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. _

_

* * *

_

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Rido who killed her parents. His blood was scattered along the walls and the floor, just like the blood of her father, and her mother. Because her parents were dead, and he was standing there, it was the only logical conclusion. Besides this, he was a Kuran. He could visit whenever he wished. It was simple, a deduction she had made in the three minutes she had been in the room. Yuuki frowned at him. What did he want now? Of her? He had what he wanted, no doubt he misused her mother. She tightened her fist, blood slicking her fingers. She glanced at it. The blood fell to the floor in silent drips.

Yuuki lifted her hand up and stared at it, before an idea came to mind. She could control blood- it didn't matter whose, or where it was, she could control it. It was her power. The blood on her hand rose into the air, forming a stem from her palm. Rido watched as it merged together, the stem growing thorns, and then a leaf, and petals. He was intrigued. He could control blood himself, but not like this. Further proof she belonged to him. Yuuki played with the rose petals, the blood solidified, yet painting her fingertips. She set it down on a nearby table before closing her eyes. She would do the same with her parents blood. They had loved roses, especially her father. So as Yuuki used her powers to raise the blood from the ground, not to mention hydrating it, so it was easier to mold, Rido watched in the background. Together with her mother's blood formed thirty roses. But that left Rido's blood. It coated the floor, but not as much as her mother and father's. So, she did the same thing- except instead of roses, she made thorns.

The entwined the roses into a wreath, adding her own rose, and then weaving the thorns around them. She would get rid of it, sooner or later, but she couldn't bear to do it now. Besides, it was a memento of her parents. It was the only thing she could do for them now. Yuuki set it aside before leaving the room. She was tired. She needed rest.

Rido watched her as she left, licking his lips. It would be fun, taking her. He chuckled to himself. She smelled like Juuri, if a little. But... there was something... spicy, warm, about her scent. Like cinnamon. Not undesirable, but different. He smirked. Yes, it would be oh so enjoyable. He followed her out of the room, and for a few strides, she ignored them. But then, she turned to him and glared.

"What do you want?"

"I am just making sure you make it to your room safe and sound, Yuuki, what with your parent's killers on the loose."

"Ha! If I have anyone to worry about, Oji-san, it would be you." Yuuki mocked. She turned around and left again, her strides longer, more confident. Rido didn't bother following her. He knew where her room was. He wouldn't visit her tonight, or even tomorrow. He would have to handle this one with delicacy, it seemed. He smiled. Ah well, the hunt was just as fun as the kill. Not that he planned on killing her... yet.

**oOo**

_"And what would that be?" Sara asked the princess. Her voice was calm, smooth, but her curiosity was piqued. Shizuka led her to a private room where they would not have to worry of eavesdroppers. It was a simple room, with two chairs and a coffee table and a lush white rug. Sara sat down on one of the chairs, Shizuka opposite of her. She sipped on her wine slowly, watching Shizuka with her light blue eyes. The two never spoke more than two words to each other, usually. Just common greetings. Which brought on a question- what did she want? What was she offering her, that she did not already have?_

_Shizuka smiled slightly, just an upward quirk of the lips, as if reading her thoughts. "Kaname."__  
_

**oOo**

It was in the middle of the day. She couldn't sleep. She could barely think. She was angry. She was sad. Lost in a maelstrom of emotions she didn't want to comprehend. She was so tired of it. She was thirsty, but she would never drink. She would only drink Kaname's blood, not those horrid tablets that Kaien Cross had produced, or even Rido's blood, though he offered it constantly. It was draining, running through the daily motions. She was starving herself, but she didn't care. Yuuki opened her eyes. She needed to do something, to keep her hands busy, push away the despair that was creeping over her.

It has been a month. A month since her parents had been murdered, a month since Kaname was ripped away from her. Sometimes she would imagine he would be there, waiting for her around the corner. She would see a shadow of a man in the light of the moon, but he was never there. Sometimes, she would hear her parents. She would hear them laughing the library, whispering loving words to each other, meant only for the other. She could hear her mother's soft laugh, her father's strong, soothing voice. If she moved toward them, they would disappear, but the farther away she went, the stronger their voices would be. It was maddening. She needed to get out of the house, regardless of the sun. Decision made, Yuuki dressed in a blue button up shirt, made of silk and her favorite skirt and black heels. She didn't feel like wearing a coat, but she knew her mother would have scolded her upon hearing the thought. The sun always burned her easily, more so than other vampires. So she pulled one on. She didn't bother telling Rido of her outing, he would want to go with her, and she needed to get away from everything.

The first thing she did when she stepped outside was find the shade. It was hot out, but it didn't bother her so much as the light. Yuuki sighed, breathing in the fresh air. She walked out of the estate with leisure steps, making her way toward town. She could buy a few things, for herself, for Yori. She would only have to survive a few more weeks of this, when she would be going to school. Rido often would try conversing with her on many levels. Books, her friends, memories of her family. He would tell her of times back when her parents were only children, and her mother had loved him. She already knew of this, though. Juuri told her of it when she was fourteen, deeming her old enough to know. But, Rido had become possessive over her, and she slowly fell in love with her other brother. She knew her mother and father were far from perfect, she hardly expected them to be.

But it appears to her that Rido was trying to make her love him. A replacement for her mother. She wouldn't be that, though. She couldn't. She wouldn't be the replacement Juuri. Besides, she loved Kaname. She wanted Kaname. She would refuse Rido forever. She had to. Yuuki reached town and browsed through the shops for maybe an hour or so, buying a scarf for Yori and a red dress for herself. She promised she would wear it only for Kaname. Only Kaname. Looking up at the sky, clouds drifted over the sun, providing a bit of shade. Well, it wouldn't burn so much she mused. She was foolish to step out into the sunlight, she knew, but she didn't care. She needed to get out more.

Normally she would go see Yori, but she wasn't in the mood. Yori would watch over her worriedly, she hated that she was starving herself. She had even offered her own blood, but Yuuki refused. She would accept no ones but Kaname's.

Yuuki turned down the street, deciding to go to the park. She remembered Rima and Senri speaking of a photo shoot there, and it was only down the street. She would like to visit them. She hasn't seen them since her own birthday party. Stepping down the cobblestones that led to the rich, green park, Yuuki followed the crowd of people. No doubt they were there to see Senri and Rima work. Well, she would just have to join the crowd. Both men, women, and children stared at her as she passed by, whispering of her unearthly beauty, wondering if she was one of the models. She smiled shyly and nodded to those that whispered, passing by. A large circle of people formed around the photo shoot, but they moved away when she stepped forward. Sure enough, Rima and Senri were in beautiful outfits, staring of in the distance while their hands were entwined. They stood in the shade, and in their hands was a bottle of perfume.

They didn't often do perfume ads, but recently they expressed how bored they were with runway shows and t.v. commercials. Well, it seemed like they were enjoying themselves. They were expressing more emotions then they ever had in all the years she has known them. It was clear they were fond of each other, maybe they even loved each other. She was sure they were, but she wouldn't ask. They didn't like their feelings being made public.

The photographer made another shot and exclaimed how wonderful and beautiful they looked. Yuuki smiled in amusement. No doubt the two were awfully annoyed by it, but they would never show it. The photographer was facing her, and when he took another shot, he noticed her in the background.

"Oh my oh my oh myy~!" He exclaimed. "You are so beautiful! Do you know these two?!" He asked as he rapidly approached. Yuuki's eyes widened. She hadn't meant for this to happen. The man grabbed her by the hand and pulled her from the crowd, leading her to Senri and Rima. They seemed surprised to see her, for she had never gone to one of their shoots fact, she hasn't been out of the house for two months.

"Rima, Senri," she began, "Is there any way I might get out of this?" Senri shook his head.

"Mar-ken is rather... eccentric. He won't take no for an answer." He replied impassively.

"But he takes excellent shots," Rima murmured, "It's why we like him so much."

"But I.. I'm not a model, I don't know what do do." Rima's lips quirked slightly.

"Do not worry, Yuuki. Have a bit of fun," So she did. She, Rima, and Senri posed in altogether random, but beautiful, poses. Yuuki assured Rima and Senri she would pay for the extra shots, but the photographer said there would be no problem as long as she would model for them again. Yuuki, impulsive, agreed, but it would only be if Senri or Rima were there together with her. It had been fun, Yuuki realized at the end of the shoot. She smiled as she accompanied them in their limo. The photographer was there as well, and he was asking questions if she would ever think of becoming a model, and how he knew the two best models in the country. Yuuki answered his questions easily, avoiding most topics concerning where she lived and what she did for a living. She did nothing. Her parents had a large sum of money collected for both her and Kaname, she would never want for anything.

Still, she played with the idea of working somewhere during the day while she attended school. Rido could do nothing about it, and Senri and Rima had already expressed that they wouldn't mind her joining them, in their own, formal, roundabout way, of course. She bit into her pocky, chewing on it thoughtfully as she mulled over her options. They reached the studio within a few minutes and Yuuki received free copies of the photos she had taken with her cousin and friend. They were truly beautiful, she thought as she flipped through them. She would have to buy some frames for them, hang them in her room. Well, just another stop on her way home, she supposed.

"Senri, Rima, would you like to accompany me to the store?" She asked them. The two looked at each other, a silent conversation in their eyes. Yuuki waited patiently for them to reply as she looked through the photos. She was smiling, in a few of them. Together, she, Rima and Senri were in completely odd, awkward, yet beautiful poses. It was less serious and more fun for them. A three-way tango, hugging each other, standing completely stoic in their own, far off world, but her favorite one was where she was sitting on the ground looking up at the sky, and Rima and Senri only had eyes for each other. She looked like she was waiting for something, or rather, someone.

Loneliness swept over her again, but she pushed the feelings aside. She would not allow them to take over her as they once had. She had to move on. And to do that, she had to go about her daily life.

"Yuuki-sama?" Rima said, speaking softly in her monotone voice. Yuuki glanced at the vampire woman, with a soft smile on her lips."We would love to go with you." Yuuki nodded to them, walking toward the store that wasn't too far off in the shopping center. Rima and Senri followed her flank, nibbling on pocky while Yuuki slowed her steps so she would be in equal strides with them. She hated acting superior to anybody, human or no.

"Ah, here it is." Yuuki opened the lavender painted store with different pictures in different, elaborate frames hanging on the walls. The trio stepped inside and began perusing the frames for the perfect fit. She chose them with care, always asking Senri and Rima's opinion on them, as they were more at ease with this sort of thing. Eventually Yuuki found three she loved, buying them. She even bought the ones Rima and Senri had planned on purchasing, never once taking no for an answer. Today was turning out to be a good day, that is, until Rido showed up.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan," his soft voice spoke smoothly. Yuuki and Senri looked up at him in both shock, anger and surprise. But neither one wanted to see him."I was wondering where you went off to."

She stiffened. "I was spending the day with Senri and Rima, surely there is nothing wrong with that?"

"Of course not, but it would have been polite to ask me to come along."

"I did not want your company, Rido-Oji." Yuuki told him with a glare. Senri impassively looked between his father and his cousin, and it was clear what is father's intentions were. He felt sorry for her, but he knew that there was nothing he could do from stopping him. He glared at him, however. It didn't mean he would not try to defend his friend. Rima was confused, but her mask was still there. She glanced between the three and wondered what Senri's connection to Yuuki's uncle could possibly be. She watched him for a minute. Ah, now she remembered. He was Senri's father.

"Is my company so horrendous?" Rido asked, ignoring his son. He caressed Yuuki's face gently with his spider-like fingers, a shiver running down her spine. She slapped him away. She didn't feel those things for her uncle. Only Kaname. Only Kaname. Yuuki repeated the mantra over in her mind, toiling it, embedding it into her mind. Only Kaname.

"When you are being like this, yes," Yuuki spat. Rido reeled back and laughed heartily, a gleam of amusement in his eye. This only succeeded in riling Yuuki up further, which had been his exact goal.

"You will succumb to me, my darling." He told her seductively.

"I will do no such thing," she whispered, her chin raised in defiance. "I love Kaname." Rido tucked a stray hair behind her ear, chuckling, before he whispered softly,

"My dear, love has nothing to do with it." He planted a kiss at her earlobe and left the store one movement. Yuuki narrowed her eyes and stared at where he once stood. She was beyond angry at his audacity to do such a thing, especially in front of his own son. She turned to Senri, frowning.

"I'm sorry," she told him honestly. Senri waved it aside.

"I don't care about him. Are you alright?" Yuuki nodded and sighed.

"He's been like this ever since he moved in. I need something to keep me out of the house, away from him." Rima took a hold of Yuuki's hands and smiled.

"You may model with us whenever you wish. Have you visited Wakaba-san recently?" Yuuki shook her head. She hadn't thought of it. She didn;t wish to run away from her fears, but rather face them head on. Still, she needed to get away for a bit. Rido's hold on her was quickly tightening, and it was a harder to free herself from his grasp.

"Thank you, Rima-chan. I shall see you both soon, ne?" She smiled. "Ja ne for now."

"Ja ne, Yuuki-sama." Rima and Senri watched as Yuuki walked away, both feeling helpless in their attempt to save Yuuki from Rido. Rido tended to get what he wished. And what with both Kaname, Juuri and Haruka out of the way, nothing would stop him.

**oOo**

Yuuki walked inside her home. Rido was there, but not in the immediate vicinity, as far as she could tell. Climbing up the stairs into her room, Yuuki placed the bag on her bed, along with the photos. She would put them in there and hang them up. She had a wall of photos. Photos of herself and Yori, when they were children, of herself and Kaien, of her with her parents, and Kaname, and a mix and match of every person with other people. Some were colored, some were not, but all were beautiful. She loved hanging them, they were her memories of times so important to her. Yuuki placed these photos among them, hanging them on the wall.

"Those are good photos," Rido said. Yuuki turned. How could she not have noticed him? He was leaning against her wardrobe, staring of the new additional photos. He stepped forward, but he noticed he was not looking at her, but Senri. She stared at them, and then him. "Are you becoming a model?" He asked her, his tone neutral. She narrowed her eyes.

"Not professionally. I could never achieve what Senri and Rima can."

"Ah, yes. His mother was a gifted actress, and model, among other things." Amusement coated his words, leaving a sickly sweet taste burning in her mouth. She turned away from couldn't be near him.

"I can imagine." She stated stiffly, putting the bag away. Rido was behind her suddenly, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Yuuki's breath hitched, but she didn't move. She couldn't. She was afraid.

"I imagine you will be better," he whispered into her ear huskily. Yuuki turned to shove him away, but it was her first mistake. Rido pinned her against the wall roughly, shattering the glass frames, the shards digging into her back. Yuuki cried out in pain, arching her back, exposing her neck. Her second mistake. The glass dived in deeper as he pressed his body against her, blood smearing the walls. Rido held her wrists above her firmly, allowing her no escape as he kissed her neck, tasting her, sucking on her jaw. Hmm, just as he suspected. Cinnamon. He grinned, his lips touching her, fangs scraping against her soft, unmarred skin. Such perfection, such sweet perfection.

"Let go of me," she demanded hoarsely. Her third. Her jugular moved against his skin, and he simply couldn't resist. He bit down abruptly, Yuuki crying out from the sheer pain of it all. When a vampire licked the skin of their prey, or their lover, it numbed the skin, lessening the pain. He did not do this, however. He wanted to cause her as much pain as she was for rejecting him so often. He drank in her blood, his eyes glowing red from the blood lust. Rido drank in her sweet essence and oh, it was so much better than Juuri's. Much more to his taste. He wanted to drink it all, to consume it all, to take her and everything she had to offer.

But he couldn't. No, he had to keep her. If she was alive, she would have more of her blood. And this, this was not as satisfactory as he wanted it to be. She would go to him willingly. Offer her blood to him willingly. And then, he would claim her. Only then. Rido lapped up her blood and kissed the wound away. Yuuki, breathing heavily, had her eyes closed. He did not say anything. He was not ashamed, but he knew she needed to be alone right now. So he left.

* * *

Dedicated to VampireMaddy and my friend Alex :3 I hope you guys like it. I looked it over once but I couldn't do so more, and I wanted to update it to get it out of the way. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I realize there hasn't been much going on in this chapter, but I wanted to show how Yuuki was still suffering from her loss, but she wants to move on.

Ja ne for now!


	4. Gluttire

**A/n: **Thank you for the reviews! An extra long chapter for the wait. :) Sorry guys! Trying to get online to write has been hell. Sorry if there are mistakes... I'm a bit tired, I've been trying really hard to get this to you. **A note, though: Schools ending for me. I won't be able to get online for awhile. Don't expect another update so soon. **

* * *

_Dance with the Devil_

_Chapter 4:__ Gluttire_

_Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. _

_

* * *

_

Rido collapsed inside his bedroom. He could still taste her sweet essence in his mouth. It made his mouth water in desire just thinking about it, his fangs sharpening at the thought. She tasted sweet, like sugar, or honey, yet also spicy. Wild, like cinnamon. Rido licked his lips, eyes flashing with hunger. She looked immensely like his Juuri, yet she was so different. It was a strange feeling for him, desiring something more than he had ever desired Juuri. He closed his eyes, his head against the wall. He could still feel her skin under his finger tips, like silk on velvet. He groaned. He was unsure if he could even live within the same house as her. The desire, the lust and the wanting, it was maddening. He wanted to take this slow- she was to give into him! He would not, could not force her. It would be that much more pleasurable when she submitted to him- not before. However, he just might have to convince Yuuki how... beneficial, the relationship could be. With this in mind, Rido calmed his body.

**oOo**

Yuuki washed the feeling of his hands on her, scrubbing her skin until it was raw. Her eyes were closed as the hot liquid poured over her, trailing down her body like satin and silk, her hair clinging to her skin. She sighed, before picking the glass out of her skin. She'd have to replace the frames. Her lips in a thin line, she closed her eyes, feeling the cuts on her skin heal. The blood fell from her back in waterfalls, diluted with water, but a clear, rusted red as they washed down the drain. She sighed as she shut off the shower, siting there, curled in a ball as she dried. She was comfortable. Numb. She didn't want to think of what happened. Didn't want to think of his hands, or of his tongue running along her skin, or the feeling of pure bliss and agony as his fangs pierced her skin.

_Think of Kaname. Nothing but Kaname... Kaname... Kaname... _

Yuuki looked up at the ceiling, wondering where her precious Kaname could possibly be. She missed him, yearned for his touch and his comfort. She yearned for another night with him. With Kaname, she was safe. She was protected. No one would dare harm her, not with Kaname around. Oh how she missed him. She needed to do more to search for him. It's been months. Nothing would be able to kill him, unless they were a pureblood. She needed to search, to get out of the house and stop wallowing in her misery. Not only that, but she would also be far away from Rido. She stood up, grabbing a towel and drying herself off before dressing in her favorite bathrobe. It had been given to her by Kaname. She closed her eyes, rubbing the soft material against her skin. It was so comfortable. She sighed in content, before grabbing her nightgown and throwing it over her body. It was nearly dawn. She was tired. She needed to sleep. She would look for Kaname tonight, speak to the nobles. They might know something. And if they didn't, they might know someone who does.

**oOo**

That night, she did exactly what she promised to do. She spoke to the nobles. She slipped out before Rido could get to her, though she had the feeling he was avoiding her, of which she was grateful. After the incident in her bedroom... well, it wasn't one she would like to revisit, that was for sure. She glanced around before making her way to the train station, to go to Hanabusa' house. Most likely the aristocrat was with Akatsuki as well, something she wouldn't be surprised to see. Those two were always together.

Ever since Kaname's disappearance, Hanabusa has been nearly as distress and forlorn as she was. She had told them previously to keep an ear out for anything suspicious, but so far nothing has come up. However, Hanabusa did comment on how Takuma has been disappearing lately, and seems less unaffected by Kaname's disappearance. Takuma was close to Kaname in their younger years, as close as one could be, considering her brother was always distant, even with her sometimes. Yuuki frowned at the information before saying goodbye to Hanabusa and Akatsuki. She would get to the bottom of this.

The young Kuran Princess walked her way to Ichijou's home, the council member and his son, Takuma. She would try to stay out of the Council Member's way, if she could help it. Mostly Rido had been dealing with the politics since Kaname's disapearence and her parent's death, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try to badger her for no good reason. She knocked on the doors impatiently. She really did wish to see see Takuma. She had a bad feeling in her gut...

"Milady!" A maid said, surprised at her entrance. "Lord Ichijou was not expecting you- shall I send for him?"

"No," she told the maid, shaking her head. "Is the young master Ichijou around?" She asked, frowning.

"No milady, he left an hour ago with Sara Shirabuki. Shall I leave a message?"

"No thank you. Please, if you tell the Counciler, tell him I beg forgiveness for such an intrusion. Thank you." With that she left. Her suspicions were growning stronger. Yuuki sent immediately for a cab, she enjoyed a good nights walk, but it would be too far on a cold night as this to the Shirabuki household. She should really inform the family of her coming, but she could not afford the time. She frowned. No, she couldn't, not now. She would have to handle this delicately.

"Never mind," she called to the driver. "Send me to this address."

When handling other purebloods, as Kaname always said, one must be very delicate. Kurans are powerful, the most ancient blood runs through her very veins, but she would not risk a war between the two families. It wold cause great disruption, and she did not want that. Yuuki stared at the outside world as they made their way to her home. She would visit Yori-chan soon, but not right now. She had a lot to tell her, and some of it she still had to digest and reach consensus on herself. She sighed when they came to a stop. Time to face him once more, she supposed.

Yuuki payed the driver with a little extra for tip, before entering her home. It was quiet, not something she was unused to, but it was a bit unsettling. She decided to make her way to the gardens. From a past memory, she recalled that Rido did not enjoy the gardens very much. He didn't venture there too often, so perhaps she would be safe? If not, she could always board with Cross, and Yori-chan, though she doubted Zero would be very happy. If that didn't work, perhaps she could live the Aidou family for a short time. There wasn't a family she trusted more than his. But first, she must decide if she was truly in danger here, in her own home. She didn't doubt it, but Rido could also control himself. That was proven when he refused himself more blood from her. Rido wasn't exactly known for being caring. More likely he to be a blood thirsty monster.

She stepped out into the grounds and sighed at the smell of beautiful roses, and the fresh air. Stars hung in the sky like glittering jewels, and when Yuuki closed her eyes, she felt at peace. Of course there was still the raging chaos that was the situation with Rido, and her distress over her parents, and the disappearance of Kaname, but in this moment, she was calm. Her mind wasn't buzzing with unanswered questions, and answers that didn't make any sense. She wasn't wondering what Rido was doing, or where Kaname was, or if her parent's deaths were painful. She was serene. A small smile formed on her face, and this peace lasted several moments, until it was shattered by none other than Rido.

"Where have you been?" he asked, slightly cold. She did not look at him, barely acknowledging his presence when she responded,

"Out. Looking for Kaname." She was honest with him. She neither cared of what he thought nor bothered to ask his permission. She was sixteen. In the vampire world, she was an adult. She could do as she pleased. The air around them grew thicker. Tense. He clenched his fist in obvious anger, but she barely flinched. He would not hurt her. He wouldn't dare.

"Are you so sure he is even alive?" He asked, his words thick, laced with malice. Yuuki glared at him, hissing lightly, but that only made Rido more amused, than anything. He chuckled at her behavior, before returning to the question.

"Unless you killed him, Rido-Oji, I doubt anyone else could."

"Oh? So he told you of his little secret, did he?" Rido asked, amused. Such a thing surprised him. As far as he had been aware, only Juuri, Haruka, and Kaname himself had ever known what he had done so long ago. He hadn't expected Kaname to reveal his little secret. Yuuki closed her eyes, frustration radiating off of her in heavy tidal waves. Could she not have one moments peace? She took a breath, breathing in and out, in a soothing, rhythmic way, to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, she was completely calm. Normal.

"He is my brother, Oji. I do not care of the semantics. Once more, I love him. Absolutely nothing will change that." And that was a promise she would forever keep.

Rido chuckled, but it came off as more of a growl instead. He stepped forward casually, his hands tucked in his pockets. His walk was leisure, taking his time, a hunter, stalking his prey. Yuuki frowned. She did not much feel like being prey for any one at the moment. He licked his lips as he inched closer. When he towered over her, six feet to her five, he bent down so that they were face to face. Yuuki glowered at him, snarling, but did not make a move.

"That sounds like a challenge, Yuuki-chan," He told her, whispering in her ear. He gently traced his fingers against her arms, dancing like spiders. Yuuki's breath hitched for a moment. "You did not hate the ministrations performed earlier." She could not deny that her uncle was intimidating. However, Yuuki waved it aside easily. Kaname, when angered, was much more fearsome. It was a silent anger, but something she feared more than Rido any day. However, the good thing about her being engaged, and in love, with Kaname was that he rarely, if ever, showed such anger toward her.

"Simply because it was the first time someone has drank blood from me, Rido. Nothing more." That was a lie. Kaname had drank her blood before, and even then it had not brought on feelings she experienced when Rido had drank from her neck. She was ignoring, pushing away her true feelings on the matter. She had enjoyed it. It had hurt, but it had the same sensuality that seemed so forbidden, a thing that appealed to her. She would never admit that to Kaname, however. She would deny it every step of the way. Yes, she had enjoyed it, but the blood flowing in her veins did not belong to her, or even Rido. It belonged to Kaname. It always had.

"Somehow I doubt that, princess." He kissed her jugular, lingering as he licked the sweat off her skin. He then left her to her peace. She glared at the sky, huffing. That kiss was a promise. A promise to make her succumb to him. But she would make her own promise. One she vowed to never break. She would never succumb to Rido. Never.

**oOo**

Yuuki yawned, curled up in the bed next to Yori's. It was in the middle of the day, and she was spending a few days with Yori-chan. She hasn't seen her in quite some time, and she missed her best friend. So, two weeks after the incident, and having informed Rido and also telling there was nothing he could do to stop her, she left her home and ventured to Cross Academy. And now she was here, lying in bed because she couldn't really fall asleep. It was probably lunch for Yori now, and though she wanted to get out of bed, she was too exhausted, both mentally and physically, to do so. She sighed, closing her eyes, rubbing her temples in frustration. She wondered, somewhere in her mind, whether she was really here to see Yori-chan or if it was because she wanted to avoid Rido. She didn't want to risk another incident with him. At the same time, she knew she could avoid him forever. She would spend a few more days with Yori, and then she would go home.

Giving up on ever getting any rest, Yuuki yawned as she got out of bed, stretching her arms out. She dressed herself before leaving to go downstairs, where Yori-chan and Zero were eating, Kaien having cooked the meal. As soon as she entered the kitchen, Zero stood from his seat and left, leaving a half eaten sandwich and some other odd foods. Yori smiled kindly at her, and Kaien offered to cook her something, though she politely declined. He appeared hurt, but she knew he was only teasing. She turned to Yori-chan.

"Do you want to go shopping?" She asked. They would have to leave later, so the sun wouldn't harm her delicate skin, but the shops would not close until ten o' clock in the evening. Yori beamed at her.

"Of course, Yuuki-chan!" she smiled at her best friend.

For the next three hours, Yuuki and Yori, followed by Zero, who distrusted her more than anyone, went shopping. The two girls carried the bags, and there were quite a few, while Zero followed leisurely behind, listening to their idle chatter over the summer break. He was only trying to find out Yuuki's plans. He didn't trust her. With Yori, or with any human being. He didn't even trust himself when it came to Yori. He was slowly descending into the monstrosity that was vampirism, no doubt Yuuki could smell it, and he no longer wanted to be around Yori anymore. She has offered her blood to him, but he refused to take it. The pureblood plans would distract him from such things.

After the three hours, Yuuki had a great idea- she, Yori, along with Rima and Senri, if they agreed, would take photos together. She contacted them and asked if they could possibly, at such short notice, come to the park where they had done the shooting before, and the two agreed. Of course, Rima had agreed first, and if Rima was going there was no doubt that Senri would be there as well. The two were never apart. Instead of hiring a professional photographer, Yuuki had bought her own camera. It was of professional quality, and though the photos would not have the same quality as if done by a professional, the group didn't mind. They were having fun, even though Yori was the most expressive of the four of them. For hours they would take photos under lamp-light, on a bench or by the lake, together or not. Yuuki and Yori would take photos together, or Rima and Senri would, and they would take photos together. Yuuki then desired to call Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ruka, because they were a part of the group, her family, as well. They belonged.

The group had fun together. Laughing and joking as a group of teenagers would, but a heavy sorrow hung in the air despire this, because their beloved Kaname was not there with them. Still, they enjoyed themselves, allowing themselves to act like the teenagers they were for once. Yuuki laughed, dancing to the music that only existed in their heads, switiching partners from Hanabusa to Kain, when stronger arms pulled her from them and into their embrace. From his scent, he knew who he was. When his lips crashed upon hers, pure panic filled her, but he was adamant, removing his lips from hers and trailing hot kisses to her neck. Yuuki groaned, trying to shove him away but he simply wouldn't go away.

"Damn it, Rido..." she whispered, pushing him off with a glare. When she looked into his eyes, she could see the blood lust in them. She frowned, telling Hanabusa to take Yori home. Hanabusa, though hesitant, obeyed her. Yori bid her friend goodbye, handing her her camera back. She glanced at Rido before leaving, fear dancing in her eyes. She wouldn't allow him to harm Yori-chan, which was why she had sent her away. He was blood thirsty, and could likely, would likely, attack humans to sate his never ending thirst.

"You are avoiding me, Yuuki..." he whispered condescendingly, as if he was punishing a child. For as far as she knew, that was all Rido would ever see her as. Which, she thought in sick amusement, said some interesting things about her uncle. Incest was common. Pedophilia, however...

"I am enjoying my time with my friends, Rido-Oji, instead of dwelling inside the house. There is nothing wrong with that."

"No," he conceded, "there is not. However, Yuuki-chan, it's incredibly rude to leave your uncle in such an unsatisfactory position..."

"What position?" She hissed. "That you killed my parents? That you most likely have the whereabouts Kaname? If he is alive or dead? Yes, a terrible position to be in, Oji."

She turned away after begging forgiveness from her friends, leaving immediately. Rido soon followed. Ruka, Rima and Senri watched helplessly after them as the two remaining Kurans bickered, and Ruka could not help but wondering if they were growing closer than before. It was clear to her that Yuuki was lonely. Perhaps she thought of Rido as a replacement for Kaname? Her behavior didn't leave her to believe so... but she wasn't sure. As the Kurans disappeared, Ruka glanced at Akatsuki.

"She is looking for him, isn't she?" the woman whispered lowly. Akatsuki nodded.

"As much as she can."

"It's not enough," she whispered fiercly. "If it were me, I would be searching night and day for Kaname..."

"She loves Kaname more than you could possibly imagine. More than my own love for you. Do not question her, Ruka. She is our leader now, now that Kaname..."

"Don't say it!" Ruka spat, blue eyes shaking in fear and worry. Akatsuki nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line. Ruka looked out to Yuuki again and sighed. Despite her own feelings, Akatsuki was right. She knew Yuuki. Not as well as Kaname did, or Yori, but that was a hard thing to compete with. No one knew her better than those two. Still, she knew Yuuki loved Kaname. She would never betray her brother. Or at least, she hoped so.

**oOo**

When she entered her home, Rido was still on her heels. Yuuki turned to glare at him, but when she did, he grabbed her by the throat and pressed her against the wall, slamming the door as he stepped inside. He growled a feral, possessive growl as he lowered his head to her throat, smelling her blood through her flesh. Oh how he desired it. It was an intoxicating temptation, one he was ready and willing to succumb to. But Yuuki... he paused, glancing at her eyes. She was glaring at him, her eyes ignited with fury, dancing in the moonlight with wild flames. She would forgive him, some other time. He would never forgive himself, however, if he denied himself such a treat for so long. He licked her neck, groaning with pleasure at her taste. His fangs sharpened and he bit into her neck. Yuuki's eyes widened at the feelings.

It was indescribable. It was truly painful, but at the same time, the pain brought a pleasure that she has only known once before- when Rido had bit her. It brought on an escalated high, a tingling sensation that flowed through her body, radiating from every pore. It was bliss, a twisted heaven she could only want more of. As he drank from her, dry sobs escaped her lips. She knew, deep down, that she was betraying Kaname. She wasn't fighting. She didn't want to. Her breathing quickened, and she begged for tears to come, but of course, they never did. She bit her lip, fighting down the lust that was coursing through her. She wanted to know what his blood tasted like. She wanted to know what his skin felt like underneath her fingertips. Oh gods, please no. No. She did not want this. She did not want this!

But neither did she fight it. Greedily, Rido drank from her veins, tasting and savoring the rich wine that was her blood. She was slowly weakening, slowly draining. Yuuki closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly. She was tired. So, incredibly tired. Rido felt this weakness, and stopped. It was a battle, but one he fought with a vengeance, for he wanted more. Nothing could taste as sweet as Yuuki's blood. He wanted, no needed more. He would not drain her. Not yet.

Rido licked the wounds before standing over her, her blood drying on his lips. He licked his lips. Yuuki looked up at him, pleading in her eyes. For some reason, feeling her blood sing, not only for Kaname, but also for him, made him pick her up. She leaned against him as he carried her to her bedroom, laying her on the bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. He did not feel guilty. Nor would he ever. He watched her for a moment, before leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

**oOo**

Months passed. Her searches continued, and school resumed. Yuuki did not know what to do with herself anymore. Sometimes Rido would come to drink her blood, and she knew of the risk he imposed on the students, but she let him. She never drank his blood in return, knowing the consequences of such a bond. She was betraying Kaname. Eyes were on her constantly. Sometimes in worry, sometimes with suspicion, and ever rarely admiration was cast pon her. She closed her eyes, leaning in Kaname's favorite armchair.

"Oh what must I do Kaname?" she whispered. "Oh gods, I'm sorry." She was a lost, forsaken little girl still trying to find her way in the world, when murder and kidnapping was thrown before her very eyes in her moments of happiness. The veil of the world had lifted from her childish ideals, revealing the cruelties it could bestow on such a person. She was forced into making decisions she knew not how to handle, casting greys where there had once been black or white. She closed her eyes, curling into the fetal position as she wished for all her woes, troubles to go away. Or, better yet, to return to a time where happiness ruled her life.

"Still thinking of him, pet?" Yuuki turned around, finding Rido leaning against the window. She frowned, turning away from him. She didn't answer, because he obviously knew the answer. She leaned her head against her knee, sighing. Rido dragged his fingers down her silk shirt, a shiver rolling down her spine. She looked up at him, knowing what he wanted. She couldn't bring herself to allow him it, though, not tonight. When he drank from her, he would take more and more each time, and she knew that eventually it would be too much for him. The bloodlust would finally take control, and he'd take all of her.

"No, Rido, not now." He crossed over to her, his red and blue eye shining down at her. She didn't dare look a him, because she knew if she did, she would succumb.

"Feeling guilty?" He asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He traced her jawline before running his fingers over her lips. She didn't fight him, but she didn't look at him, either. All she could think of was how she was betraying her beloved, her fiance, the man she had promised to marry when she was a child. And to who? The very man who had murdered her father, and possibly raped her mother, before killing her as well. He was the man responsible for Kaname's death- and despite her questions, he would never tell her where Kaname was.

He pressed his lips against her, a way to comfort her, but it did not. It only made her feel worse.

"Do not think of him, pet, he's gone."

"Don't say that," she whispered. "Please don't say that." She was losing her only grip on insanity. Overwhelming sadness embraced her, accompanied by loneliness and depression. Her body raked with dry sobs as she turned away from Rido, the man stepping back, watching her. He growled in anger, realizing that no matter how much he drank her blood, he would never have her. What did it take? What could it possibly take to make her forget Kaname? To forget her parents? To focus only on him? To obey him? To love him?

If asked, he could, and would, easily say he was not in love with the young woman. He wasn't. She was to be a replacement for his Juuri, but that did not mean he would love her. She would fulfill the needs Juuri could not, to satisfy his lust and his hunger.

Once, long ago, Juuri had loved him. He did not remember how he could accomplish such a feat, but he remembered her true and unwavering devotion, how she would kiss him, and not Haruka, to obtain her energy. How she would follow him, be loyal to him. How he had felt, in such moments. Happy. Perhaps that is what he wanted from the woman before him. To make him happy. He frowned. If that was ever to be accomplished, he would have to make her loyal, and now, she was not. She was simply helpless.

Yuuki knew this, and she was tired of feeling this way. She was tired of being helpless, tired of hoping, tired of being depressed and full of unshed tears. She was exhausted in ways she did not know possible, and all because a nearly a year ago, her parents were killed and her brother kidnapped. She has yet to hear of him, or the Shirabuki family regarding it all, because they never returned her letters. She wanted, so desperately, to move on, to live on, as she knew Kaname would have wanted her to. But how could she, when the possibility of his return still remained in her head and in her heart? How could she stop hoping to hear his voice? How could she stop wishing it was he drinking her blood and not Rido, when her world had revolved around Kaname all of her life?

But how could she deny the longing in her heart to forget everything? How could she deny her desire to feel Rido's skin on hers, to feel his hot breath tickling her skin? She wouldn't pretend and say that she and Rido, together, would be a happy lifestyle. But would it matter? Vampires, purebloods, mostly, never lead a truly happy, care free and blissfull life. It wasn't possible. Cursed, damned by God to live in a world where Cruelty is king and every kind of misery is placed upon them- the worst of it, is their own immortality. True, they could be killed by another vampire, or scuicide, but that mattered little. Would a small bit of happiness with Rido be worth it? Should she even consider it, when Kaname might still be alive?

"Pet, look at me," he narrowed his eyes when she again refused. She hated it when he called her that."Pet-"

"Stop it." She demanded, glaring up at him. "I'm _not_ your pet." She wasn't an item to be owned, she wasn't a dog who had to be held on a leash. She was her own person. Nothing would change that. Nothing could change that, not even him.

"Fine then," he said gruffly, "Yuuki-chan." He reverted back to his old nick-name for her. Even though she still hated the name, she was glad. "Do not think of him. It will only lead you down the road of depression once more." He frowned. "Frankly, I don't want that. You can be a bit annoying. Now," he offered her his hand, "how about playing hooky?"

Yuuki stared at him. Should she trust him? No. He was Rido. He killed her parents, along with other crimes that were screaming for her not to. Could she trust him? She knew she would not be harmed by any one other than him, so as for her personal safety it was half in half. She couldn't exactly say he would never harm her himself. Did she trust him? A part of her, albeit small, did. But another was telling her that it wasn't right, that more could be killed, and most likely would be, so soon. Still, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She bit her lip, soft enough where she didn't break the skin, and grabbed his hand.

She shouldn't, couldn't trust him. But she did, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Ira

_Dance with the Devil_

_Chapter 5: Ira  
_

_Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. _

* * *

Five years, seven months, and twenty eight days. She has been gone for that long. Staring up at the red painted sky, Yuuki leaned against the banister, the wind gently teasing her hair. The balcony in the hotel overlooked the canals in Italy, the golden sun reflecting off the the cool waters. She tucked a soft lock behind her ear, waiting for the sun to set completely. For five years, she has been playing 'hookey' with her uncle Rido. For five years, she has been exploring the world, visiting every country, learning about different cultures, and actually enjoying herself, and her uncle's company.

Over the years, she has learned quite a bit about him. He loved classical music, mostly dark, and listening to orchestras and operas_. _He loved haunted music. His favorite opera was_ The Phantom of the Opera_, which surprised her a great deal. She had never imagined him enjoying trivial, and relatively human, things.

He also enjoyed reading books- from philosophies to science, along with biographies on some of the more evil people of the world. He liked looking into the minds of others, analyzing and dissecting, and because of this he read a lot of Psychology books. But he also read a lot of fantasy, mostly the humans perception of vampires. He was in love with Anne Rice, and disgusted at Stephanie Meyer.

He was charming, when he wanted to be, but easily angered. He was patient with her, and even kind, but with anybody else, he was easily irritated and often killed the humans they confronted. She didn't enjoy this particular habit of his, but it was sad to say she was used to it. He never hunted for humans, only drinking from her, but Yuuki drank from humans. Normally, she would have drank blood tablets, unfortunately Rido prevented her from getting them at all.

She sighed. He wasn't... to her, he wasn't the monster her parents had painted him to be. He treated her with all sorts of amusements, taking her wherever she wished. Spending time with him, it had gotten to the point where they no longer needed to communicate verbally to understand each other.

And, in truth, even though she was enjoying her time with her uncle, she could easily admit that if he ever left her, she would miss him and his quirks terribly, she was still looking for Kaname. She had never given up on the hope that he was still alive, and Rido grudgingly understood that. He hated it when she spoke of him, however, and would ignore her at times if she did, so she didn't make mention of her brother often. Yuuki sighed, tilting her head to the side.

At the moment, Rido was with some dame. She had made it clear to him long ago that she would not sleep with him, wanting to stay true to Kaname. At first, he was angry. He didn't understand her attachment to her brother. It was also likely that, in those moments, he was thinking of Juuri and Haruka, and that once again his love was choosing another over him. Yuuki had made it a point to mention that, and tell him she was not her mother, and Kaname was certainly not like Haruka. Rido had made no mention of it since then, never pressured her or anything, but she could tell he was waiting. Rido was a patient man when it came to what he wanted, and it felt like every move he made was for the sole purpose of seducing her. He would brush against her shoulder, lightly touch her arms when reaching for wine (Another favorite of his.) or he would tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, watching her with his smoldering gaze.

Sometimes she hated him for it, and other times, she loved the attention. Kaname, in all their years together, would never treat her this way. He always waited, wanting her to make the first move, as if he was scared she would push him away. His gaze would sometimes hold lust, but mostly love, and she loved that about her brother, but she never truly felt desired with him. With Rido, she did. She knew he wanted her. She knew it from the very depths of her being. She could see it in his eyes, and the way he looked at her, with a hungering in his eyes and a sensual smile.

But she still didn't sleep with him. Yuuki combed through her hair with her fingers, eyes glazed over as the sun reflected off of her deep pools of red. It wasn't that she didn't want to. Sometimes, she was so sexually frustrated with him she considered jumping him and taking it from there. The woman giggled to herself, the thought fresh in her mind. That would be interesting... She wasn't sure if Rido would appreciate it, though. Well, he would, but he would quickly take control, as he often did.

She was probably being silly, though. Sentimental, or something similar. The ache she felt when she thought of her parents, of her brother, had long dulled. She still felt sad, but it no longer hurt to think of them, or remember what they were like. She was moving on her with her life... and it scared her. Even the guilt that would often overwhelm her when Rido drank from her had long washed away. Yes, she was being silly. She loved Kaname, she always would and no one could, or would ever replace him, but she loved Rido too.

She stilled at the thought. Loved him? Was it possible? Yuuki closed her eyes. Memories of the two of them together flashed through her mind. Sometimes they would be arguing, either over trivial things, or something large. She would always end up crying at the end of their arguments. Rido would never reach to comfort her, he was stubborn like that, and she wouldn't have wanted it anyway. The thought had never really crossed her mind, in those moments, to leave him. She had the option, he didn't, wouldn't, force her to be with him. The thought of leaving him always brought the feeling of dread, in fact. She couldn't stand it.

And then, their happier moments came. Watching operas, plays, or movies. They would spend time at the park, always at night of course, but she preferred it that way because it was always more quiet. They could hold conversations about anything, their opinions on books or movies, thoughts on the plays they would see. At first, she was reluctant to spend so much time with her uncle, she tried to avoid him in the first few months. But then she grew used to his company, adored it even. She felt... happy, with him. The happiest she has ever been in a long while.

Yuuki opened her eyes again and turned away from the darkened sky, a sad laugh leaving her lips. How sick was it, to be in love with he murderer of your parents? Possibly even your brother? She was setting herself for more pain- loving the sadistic, yet charming man that was her uncle. Hands covering her eyes, she groaned. What did that say about her? After all these years she has been spending with her uncle, the very reason her parents were dead and her brother missing. And yet, she hadn't given it much thought.

But did she care? Yuuki searched through her feelings, and found that, yes, a part of her did. But Vampires live for eternity, and it is far too much time to spend alone. You may as well spend it with the person you love.

Or maybe it wasn't even that. Maybe she was just scared. He wouldn't kill her, she knew that, but once he got what he wanted, would he stay with her? She didn't think that he would spend so much time with her otherwise, even though he did still see other women. She didn't want to be just another women though, to him or to anybody. She was Yuuki, and she wouldn't, couldn't put herself in a position where she could be hurt like that.

**oOo**

When Rido returned, she wasn't there. All her clothes were gone, her trinkets, her personal belongings. Gone. When he first realized this, he was confused. Why would she just up and leave him? She has never expressed that she was unhappy, and she had shown no signs of it. So why, all of a sudden, she was unhappy? Why did she leave? Leave him? But then he became angry. After all he has done for her, and she has the audacity to leave? He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more- choke her or kiss her. Rido growled in frustration.

These past five years, scarcely two days past when they weren't together, and he felt her absence. He growled lowly. His goal was to woo her, so he might become happy, and for the past five years he has been, even though she would often refuse. But now she was gone, and he was angry with her, and himself, for allowing her to affect him so.

Rido looked around the hotel room- perhaps she left a note. He doubted it, but Yuuki was never one to leave without telling him first. Of course, those time she didn't pack her bags, simply outings. However, lo and behold he found a carefully folded note on the bedside table.

He opened it, the scent of Yuuki filling his senses as he read her carefully written words.

_Rido,_

_If you truly want me, come find me. You know where to look. _

_Yuuki. _

**oOo**

"Yuuki Kuran!" Yori screamed her name as she approached Cross Academy, where her friends and family had once occupied. They had already graduated by now, gone to their respective families, but Yori was still there, and for that she was glad. Her arms open, Yori ran into Yuuki and tackled the Kuran princess to the ground. Laughing, Yuuki gripped her friend tightly, but not so much that it hurt her, while Yori cried.

"Five years! No note, no warning, no letters! Five years and I hear nothing from you! Where have you been? Rido's gone too, were you with him? Oh Yuuki I missed you so much!" Yuuki pulled the two up from the ground, hushing her friend with soothing words and smiles.

"I know, Yori-chan, and I'm sorry. I had to get away for awhile... and I was looking for Kaname, too."

Yori blinked away her tears, wiping them from her face. "K-Kaname-sama? Yuuki-chan, I thought you knew, actually I thought it was the reason you left..."

"What is it, Yori?"

"Kaname-sama's here. He, well, he's living at your house of course, but with his wife, Sara. Is she another pureblood, too?" Yori asked, whispering. There were other, newer students around. Yuuki's lips thinned, anger flashing in her eyes. She closed them, and calmed herself. A pureblood couldn't display such open emotion. Besides, she didn't want to scare Yori-chan.

"I have to go see him," Yuuki told her. "My congratulations, of course... I..."

"Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" Yori watched her closest friend in concern. She knew how much Yuuki had loved her brother, how much she adored, and practically worshiped, him. The news of his marriage to another must have hurt her deeply. As always, she would stand by her friend in support, but how could she have not known?

"No, Yori-chan, I'm not." She smiled. "Better late than never, ne? I'll be fine. I love Kaname, always, but..."

Yori didn't press her to finish. Yuuki merely nodded absentmindedly before saying goodbye, promising to return soon. Yori merely watched as Yuuki walked away, wondering what she would do when she saw her brother again. Yuuki had been so distressed, learning of his disappearance, when she had just lost her parents too. And now, with him being married to another woman, it must be hurting her a great deal. She sighed. Yuuki always said that the life of a vampire, especially purebloods, was never a happy one. But Yuuki didn't deserve such a fate. She only hoped that someone, anyone, could make her eternity much happier.

**oOo**

Her home didn't look any different on the outside. The same willow tree decorated the grounds, the garden large and roses were in abundance. It was daylight, but she had on her coat and a hat to protect her delicate skin. But she wasn't focused on it, or the heat. She wanted to see if what Yori had said was true- she knew Yori would never lie to her, but she needed to see it with her own eyes.

She didn't bother knocking on the door- by all rights, this was her home more than it was Sara's, even though she was, technically, the Lady of the house. In actual accordance to tradition, all members of both families must agree to a marriage between the two in question. It didn't mean that they couldn't get married, but by blood, Sara was not a Kuran. She would be damned if she ever was.

Wandering through the halls, listening to the voices of servants, who whispered blessings in the Princess return, as well as the voice of her brother, she twisted and turned, walked up a few staircases, until she found them in Kaname's private study. She remembered being in here, when she was just a little girl, while Kaname would read to her her favorite books. She closed her eyes. He was laughing. He rarely laughed when they were together. He would always smile, it would show in his eyes, but he rarely laughed. Yuuki reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.

What she saw broke her heart. Kaname was siting in his study, like always, with Sara sitting on his desk, combing through his hair, like she used to. The couple looked up, and while Kaname looked surprised, even happy, Sara was shocked and angry.

"It's rude to enter a home which isn't yours," Sara chided. Yuuki glared at her. She as tempted to kill her now, but she needed answers.

"Where were you?"

Kaname stood from his seat, walking over to her. He loomed over her with a powerful presence, but instead of hurting her, he hugged her, holding her close.

"I thought I lost you," he murmured. "Like Mother and Father." He held her hands in his, and Yuuki was once again reminded of the difference between him and Rido. Yuuki shook her head fiercely, eyes closed. After all this time, _all this time_, searching and hoping he was alive, filled with long days and restless nights, here he was, her brother, her beloved Kaname, alive and safe. It was overwhelming. At the same time, however, she could feel something was wrong. He wasn't... he wasn't like her Kaname. Something about him was... different.

"No, no you never lost me. I thought you were dead too," Yuuki whispered. Pools of red met hers, and she fought not to cry. "I've spent years searching for you, Kaname-onii. Years. I... I was with Rido, though he wasn't... actively searching." Kaname stiffened.

"Sara told me he killed them, Mother and Father. You... you were in danger? He harmed you?"

"No, no of course not!" She quickly assured. "He, he treated me with kindness, Kaname. He would never hurt me, and he had plenty of opportunities to do so. I won't ever forgive him for killing Okaa-chan, and Otou-san, but I don't... I don't hate him."

"He killed your parents. Yet you tolerate his company?" Sara asked, disbelieving. Yuuki ignored her.

"Kaname-onii, where were you?" He shook his head, sighing.

"I don't truly remember. Five years ago, I remember Shizuka Hio asking me to speak with her on some matters regarding our uncle, and then nothing. Sara has been kind to me and told me of our parent's deaths, and your disappearance." Yuuki stared up at him, her mouth quivering. He didn't remember? What could have Sara, and possibly Shizuka, done to him? She now knew this wasn't the Kaname she remembered, the Kaname she knew and loved so much. He wasn't the Ancestral Kuran. He wouldn't have acted this way. He wouldn't be in Sara's company, especially not married to her. This was the Kaname her parents had lost so long ago, her true brother who she thought died.

"I... can I speak with Sara in private, Onii-sama?" Yuuki asked, silently containing her rage. If they had so much as touched Kaname during those months, she would demand blood. And she would get it.

"Of course, Yuuki-chan." He kissed her forehead and Yuuki forced a smile, Kaname glancing back at his wife, and then leaving, shutting the door behind them. Yuuki acted fast, producing her own blood and slamming Sara against the wall. She glared at the woman before her, disgusted. She had known, had always known, Sara had been jealous of her relationship with her brother- she should have suspected her from the very beginning.

For the first few minutes, they merely stared at each other. Yuuki's eyes narrowed, anger dancing in her eyes. She wanted to kill this woman, but, from what she had gathered, Kaname loved her. She shuddered at the thought, the ache of loosing her brother so thoroughly deep within her breast. She ignored it, however. She wouldn't kill this woman, for Kaname, and only for him.

"I know that is not my Kaname," Yuuki began, breaking the silence. Her rage was evident in her voice. Sara took a step back- if only from surprise. No one has ever seen the Kuran Princess this angry. "You've done something to him. Tell me what it is."

"I have done nothing," Sara eloquently lied, a small smile on her face. Yuuki sighed. Gripping her hands, she, inwardly, commanded Shizuka's blood to boil. The affects wouldn't be immediate, of course, but she would soon feel it.

"Do you know my power?" Yuuki asked as this was happening. Sara shook her head. Tilting her head and adorning a kind smile, seemingly innocent, Yuuki said,

"I can control blood, much like my uncle. Only, I can control any ones blood. Not just my own. At the present moment, I have commanded your blood to begin to boil. Now, what this will do is inwardly kill you from the inside out. Because you are a pureblood and they are so terribly hard to kill, it will take some time. However, when it reaches, oh, a thousand degrees Kelvin, your body will already be melting and the fluid within your organs will be boiling, and your brain nearly melted. You don't want this to happen, do you?"

Sara, panicking, shook her head. She couldn't really do that, could she? But already she could feel heat within her body, causing her to sweat. She wasn't bluffing. Sara bit out,

"Can it be stopped?"

"Of course," Yuuki replied cheerfully. "But only I can stop it. I won't, of course, until you tell me what you did to Kaname."

"A ritual," Sara quickly replied. "It took several months to complete it. The ritual sent the ancestor to rest, permanently. Your Kaname is dead, and your true brother remains."

All she felt was pure devastation. Her Kaname was dead. Lost to her, forever. A dry sob escaped her lips, clutching her fists and her eyes firmly closed, she bit her lip, struggling to calm herself. Never before has she felt such hatred for someone coursing through her veins, such pure, unadulterated hatred. The sight of Sara disgusted her, but she needed more answers.

"How was Shizuka Hio involved?"

"She came to me the night of your party, telling me she had a way of giving me Kaname. It was the same night your parents died that we took him."

The same night. Does... Did that mean Rido was involved too? That he had planned all of it? Shizuka... Yuuki fell to her knees. Shizuka had once been Rido's fiance, but he had ended their engagement not long after her parent's murders.

"Oh god..." How could she have not seen it before? Rido, he had planned this. He had planned the death of her parents, and the death of her brother. Only, she was sure he wanted Kaname dead, mind body and soul. Not just the soul of their Ancestor, her Kaname. They must have drifted from his plan, after all, it would have been extremely difficult to just kill him, him being who he was.

Sara screamed in the background, but Yuuki did not care. She listened to her screaming, took pleasure in every cry of pain. But that's when she remembered Kaname, and how much this Kaname loved her. Even if it wasn't her Kaname, she couldn't bare to do hurt her brother like that. Struggling to stand up, she forced herself to calm down, breathing in and out, relaxing. She unclenched her fists, and Sara's screams stopped.

"If you wish to live, these are my requirements. One, you will move to France, Paris, specifically. My parents owned a home that Kaname loved, he will be content. I will be visiting Kaname, but during these times you will be out of the house. I will give you a three weeks notice each time by letter to Kaname. If you are there when I come, regardless of my brother's love for you, I will kill you. You will make no mention of the relationship I once had with Kaname, nor of what he used to be. If you do, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Sara nodded. "Good. You and my brother will have three months to move. Now go to him. Tell him nothing of our conversation."

When Sara left, Yuuki crumpled to the floor one again. Hugging her knees, dry sobs raked through her body, shaking. Anger, frustration, sorrow and adrenaline filled her, she hardly knew what to do with herself anymore. Rido had planned all of it. She didn't know why she had never thought of it before. She had suspected a connection, but she never truly believed, wanting to remain in ignorance. And he had done it all to be with her. She wasn't flattered, or touched. She was angry with him for doing that to her, disgusted with Shizuka and Sara, but frustrated at herself, because she still couldn't find it within herself to hate him. She still loved him, no matter what, and apart of her hated that fact. But the truth was, he was all she had left. She couldn't let go, and maybe that was a part of his plan all along.

Yuuki stood, unwilling to sit there any longer. She left the house without a goodbye to Kaname, she would see him again soon enough. She didn't bother going to the Academy, deciding that the silence of the park was what she needed. Sitting down underneath an empty bench underneath a lone light, she closed her eyes. The wind teased her hair as she listened to the gentle rustle of the leaves, hearing the thunder of the clouds, foreboding rain. She didn't much care, anymore.

"Fancy seeing you here," an amused and annoyed voice spoke aloud. Yuuki didn't open her eyes as her uncle joined her beside the bench. A pregnant silence surrounded them, but Yuuki ignored it. Rido, impatient, broke it.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Why did you kill my parents, and plan on killing Kaname to get to me?" Yuuki shot back, even though she already knew the answer. He wouldn't have gotten her any other way.

"I thought we got past this," Rido growled, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He stared at her, eyes narrowed. Yuuki sighed.

"I never forgave you," she whispered. "I merely accepted. But you planned it. You planned it with Shizuka. If she killed Kaname, you would end your engagement with her. And a few months after you killed my parents, and Kaname was kidnapped, you did."

He was silent, waiting for her to finish. Yuuki took a deep breath.

"But she didn't kill Kaname. Kaname's alive, safe."

"I suppose you will go back to him, then." Rido said bitterly, leaning back. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his gaze on the moon. It was fun while it lasted, he supposed. He didn't want Yuuki to run back to her brother, though. She belonged by his side, for all of eternity. He clenched his jaw. Shizuka was going to pay if he lost Yuuki. Yuuki shook her head, whispering,

"No. She... She and Sara performed a ritual, of sorts, which killed my Kaname. Laid him to rest for good. My... brother Kaname is married to Sara Shirabuki now. He loves her, I can see it in the way he talks to her. I can't take that away from him, no matter how much I want to kill Sara."

"I can't imagine you wanting to kill any one," Rido said, chuckling darkly. Yuuki stared at him as she stated,

"I almost did. She and Kaname will be moving to France in three months, along with other requirements. Otherwise, I will."

"Murder doesn't suit you," Rido commented. It didn't. It seemed wrong, Yuuki was innocent. Well, not in all aspects of the word, but the thought of her killing another didn't sit well with him. He, personally, had no problems with killing another being, human or vampire. He did, however, have a problem with Yuuki soiling her hands with blood.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's the truth." She sighed. "I'm tired, Rido. For five years, I was happy, with you. Yes, I had never, and will never, forgive you for their deaths. But I had moved on. What with learning the truth, all these feelings have been brought back up, and I hate it. I just want to forget." She turned to him. "Help me?"

Rido chuckled, pleased, capturing her lips with his as he said, "With pleasure."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait ^-^" I kind of didn't know what to do with this chapter... Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh, yeah, um MAYBE smut next chapter. I've never written it, so it'd be terribly awkward. It's just so hard to write lust without sex! Jeez... I do know one thing though- by the end of this story, I'm going to end up hating it. I kind of already do. dammit.


	6. Luxuria

_Dance with the Devil_

_Chapter 6: Luxuria  
_

_Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. _

* * *

_A gift for Maddy, because she'll no doubt kill me later.

* * *

_

They wasted no time. As there was no home to go to, Rido took her to his own estate, one that hadn't been inhabited for years. Rido and Yuuki ignored whoever saw them as they made their way to Rido's bedroom, Touching and groping, Yuuki explored her uncle's body with her hands. She couldn't help but notice the differences, yet again, of her brother and her uncle. But it wasn't just with the way the felt. Rido was much more muscular, her fingers dancing on his well toned chest. there was no doubt of that. But Kaname had been gentle with her, afraid of breaking her. She had been his Princess, soft and delicate. A porcelain doll to be handled with care.

But with Rido, she was his Queen, and he wasn't afraid of hurting her a little. Letting out a gasp as Rido nibbled on her neck, pushing her inside the door of his room, Yuuki moaned. It wasn't enough to necessarily drink from her, but the action, as well as the thought itself, sent shivers down her spine. Her head leaned back, Yuuki allowed him to guide her to his bed.

She used to be so afraid of this, she hadn't wanted this. But now, now she welcomed it. She desired it with every fiber of her being. Her blood and her body hummed for him, for his touch. She wanted this- no, she needed this. Yuuki forcefully pulled him down for another kiss, Rido growling in approval. His hands, traveling from her soft silk tresses to her face, then slowly moving over the peaks of her breasts, cupping them briefly before his hand grasped her thigh roughly. Yuuki moaned. Rido, quickly taking advantage, shoved his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her to follow his rhythm as he explored every crevice of her mouth, savoring the sweet taste that was Yuuki.

While one hand grasped her leg, his claws digging painfully, yet pleasurably, into her skin possessively, the other began making quick work of her blouse, tearing it into shreds. She pouted- that had been her favorite blouse, and he destroyed it. Rido pushed the thought aside when he bit down on her lips, Yuuki quickly losing herself in the haze of pleasure as Rido grazed her skin with his sharp nails, trailing streams of blood on snow fair skin. Suckling at her lips, Rido groaned as her blood invaded her senses. No matter how much he drank from her, he never quite got over how delicious, how succulent, she tasted. Kissing him with equal fervor, she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside.

_Oh, god... _She knew beyond a doubt that Rido had always been gorgeous. One look at him could tell you that. With the way he walked with such ease, but with a cruel step as well as a deadly smirk, it could send any woman to their knees. That was how he was. But as Yuuki stared up at him now, it took her breath away. He was sinfully beautiful, perfect, in every way. He wasn't too muscular to where it was ugly and repulsive, but he wasn't lanky either. Yuuki trailed kisses down his collar, tasting him. He smelled like the rain forest, wet pine needles after the fresh rain. And he tasted like... oh, he tasted like the richest of wines, aged to perfection, uncorked for the first time. Trailing her fingers down his arms, Yuuki licked his neck, questioning. She wanted this more than anything.

Biting down on Yuuki's neck, Rido gave his solemn permission.

**oOo**

Yuuki lied beside Yori in her bed, smiling in content while Yori wrote in one of her notebooks, leaning against the wall. It was good to see Yori again after all these years. She was still upset at her for never sending her letters. She had made Yuuki to tell her everything about her trip with Rido, leaving out nothing. Of course Yuuki had agreed, so long as Yori did the same for her. And it was so that Yuuki began her tale, telling of how Rido had come to her, asking her to play hookey, of how lonely she felt, how lost, and how it soon faded away with Rido there. They went from England, to France, and then to Spain and then to Italy. They visited the Americas but didn't stay there too long, then Canada as well as Brazil.

"All in five years?" Yori questioned. Yuuki nodded.

"We never stayed in one place for long. A few months, at most. I wanted to learn of the different cultures, and, well I wanted to look for Kaname-onii too." Yori placed a comforting hand on her own in understanding. She was one of the few who truly knew how much Kaname had meant to her. The thing was, though, she wasn't taking Kaname's marriage to Sara too hard. She seemed... well, almost relieved, really.

One could only, guess though, Yori thought with a smile. Yuuki had spent nearly every waking moment with Rido for five years. It could only do two things to a person. Either the two would be driven completely insane with each others company, or they would fall in love. With the look in Yuuki's eyes, it wasn't too hard to guess. Yuuki was in love with Rido. And it almost seemed like Rido was in love with her, too.

Well, he had better treat her right. She may only be a human, but she knew the head of the Hunters organization. Being a sister to Zero truly had it's benefits.

"So, Yori," Yuuki began deviously. She smiled at her friend, her eyes narrowed. Yori raised a thin eyebrow, meeting Yuki's gaze. "How are you and Hanabusa." The Kuran Queen nearly fell over laughing by how red Yori had turned, turning away from her friend and muttering something unintelligible. Sighing, Yori pulled open the second drawer in the nightstand, taking out a small velvet box. Yuuki gasped. It couldn't be. He couldn't have-

"Did he really?" she whispered. With a smile, Yori nodded.

"A few weeks ago. I want to marry him, Yuuki, more than anything, but... I don't want to be a human forever. I want to give him as much time as I can, even if it is only a few hundred years." Her voice was barely a whisper, she could barely contain the raw emotion she felt as she said those words. Yuuki smiled in understanding.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

Yori nodded again. "He agrees with me. He said we could ask Kaname-sama, or Sara-sama, but I didn't want that." Meeting her gaze, Yori said,

"If I'm to turn into a vampire, Yuuki-chan, I want it to be you to do it."

Yuuki noted the determination and conviction, the pure confidence, that radiated off of Yori in waves. Yori had always been confident of herself. She was the strong, silent type, true, but she never let anyone bully her or push her around. She would drop dead before letting that happen to her. She always defended her friends, and she was loyal to Yuuki to the end.

She had always admired this about her. The thing was, though, that vampires did not have happy lives. She couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more than Yori, and she didn't want to condemn her to such a fate. Just as well, Yori loved Hanabusa. Aido would always make her happy, he jut had that way with her, making Yori smile when Yuuki couldn't herself. She couldn't think of another person who could protect Yori better than Aido. He would never hurt her, and from what Yori told her and what Yuuki remembered, Aido adored her bordering worship.

Sitting up, Yuuki forced Yori to meet her eyes. Her friend was suddenly feeling very shy now, almost foolish.

"Yori-chan, there are consequences when drinking a pureblood's blood, especially for humans." Yuuki paused, searching her friends eyes. "For nobles, it leads them to insanity. A purebloods blood is the most desirable thing in the world- it is why we guard ourselves so closely. If a noble drinks our blood forcefully, they will crave more and more until they are killed. If a human drinks our blood, and we drink the humans, a bond is formed, the bond between master and servant. Do you want this?"

"I know this already," Yori explained. "Hanabusa had explained this to me a year after you left. I want this, Yuuki-chan. I don't want Hanabusa to lose me so early on, and I don't want you to lose me, either."

"And Zero?"

"Will have to get over it," Yori said easily. "I love Zero, he is my brother. But even he is going to live longer than me. If I have to become a vampire to keep the ones I love, I'll do it."

"Alright then." Yuuki sighed. Standing from the bed, she towered of Yori. "Lie down, and lean back." Yori did as she was told, placing the book aside. Yuuki turned Yori's neck to the side, exposing her neck to her as she brushed away her hair. "It won't hurt for long." She told Yori. Yuuki licked her neck tentatively, then bit down. Yori cried out, thrashing about in agony. Yuuki forced her friend to stop moving by bracing her arms as she drank. She didn't taste as delicious as Rido, but she was only human. She couldn't help but notice how Yori's blood sang for Hanabusa, smiling as she drank. Pulling away, Yuuki bit down on her wrist. Blood spilled freely in heavy curtains, but Yuuki payed it no mind. She brought it to her friends lips, commanding her to drink.

"Drink, Yori." In a haze, Yori obeyed. She drank.

**oOo**

Hours later, Yuuki sat beside Yori, holding her close. By drinking each other's blood they created a bond never to be broken. Yori would have to follow Yuuki wherever she went now. The desire for Master and Servant, was too strong, their love too strong. Yuuki ran her fingers through Yori's hair as she lied in her lap. A dependency on Yuuki would soon form, though neither of them would mind. Hanabusa would know, too, and she assumed he had no problems with it, if he had suggested asking Sara or her brother.

Rido would have to deal with Yori's presence, too. No matter what he would have to deal with her, considering Yori was her best friend, but now more than ever. She smiled lightly. He wouldn't like the fact that Yori drank from her. He was a rather possessive lover, though she hadn't expected anything else from him. Yori turned in her sleep, whimpering. The transition wouldn't be easy for her, Yuuki knew, but she would be there to help her through it, just as she should. She was Yori's mistress now.

Light seeped into the room as the door opened, shadowing the tall form of Zero. She smiled slightly, knowing he wouldn't be pleased with her. The smell of Yori's blood was heavy in the air- he would never forgive her for condemning his friend to such a fate.

"She'll be well cared for," Yuuki assured, though she knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "She asked, Zero."

"Why?" he asked her coldly. Yuuki sighed.

"She doesn't want to be left behind by her loved ones," Yuuki informed him. It was the truth, after all. She had known it was a fear of Yori's since they were children. The thought of dieing well before her friends did had always scared her. She knew that she would never live as long as Yuuki, or even Hanabusa, but she wanted to give them as many memories as she could with her. Yuuki couldn't blame her. The thought would scare her, too.

"But she... she doesn't deserve this," he growled out. Her heart when out for him. Zero had loved Yori since they were children. He had never wanted her to be condemned to unhappiness.

"I know." Yuuki spoke softly. "But it was what she wanted."

**oOo**

Rido appeared at Cross Academy, walking to the main house. Yuuki had spent a few nights with Yori, wanting to make up for lost time with her friend. He didn't understand such attachments to an extent. He deeply cared for Yuuki, on more levels than he had loved his beloved Juuri, but friends were something he did not want to have. Followers, yes. They were useful for doing his bidding when he himself was not in the position to get his hands dirty. But friends? Rido scoffed at the thought.

Still, his Yuuki was much different from him, and he was thankful for that. Yuuki cared for nearly everybody, and her forgiveness and affections knew no true boundaries. It was for this that she was even capable of loving him, as cruel to her and her family as he had been.

Entering the home, Rido noticed the scent of blood that drifted heavily in the house. His lips curled. A human's blood, too. He wondered if Yuuki had indeed fallen to the natural desires of a vampire willingly, and the thought made him smirk.

"Yuuki," he called. Said girl emerged a few moments later, smiling.

"Rido," she greeted. Yuuki planted a kiss on his lips briefly before stepping back. "I have some news for you," she said. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I made my friend Yori-chan a vampire," she conversed easily. "She will be joining us, as well as her fiance, Hanabusa Aido. And likely his cousin Akatsuki."

Rido growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. He wasn't truly angry with her, he understood her attachment to her friends. But the thought of others following them annoyed him greatly. He peered down at the woman in his arms, he met his gaze easily, unafraid. She even had a small smirk of her own.

"Did you not think of asking me before you did this?"

"No," Yuuki admitted. "But it wasn't your decision to make."

"I only have to deal with the repercussions for the rest of my life." He retorted, squeezing her bum. Yuuki blushed, glaring up at him. He only smirked."You _will_ be punished, later." Yuuki smiled innocently.

"I am looking forward to it, Rido-oji."

**oOo**

With tearful goodbyes on Kaien's part, who annoyed Rido to no end, and not so tearful goodbyes on Zero's, the three left soon after. Yori trailed slightly behind them, afraid of Rido. Yuuki tried to assure her friend that he would not harm her, but Rido was having a bit of fun scaring the poor girl, and it did not help Yuuki at all. She slapped him slightly on the arm, but Rido would not be dissuaded. If he would have to deal with Yori for a few hundred years or so, he may as well have some fun while enduring it.

The three arrived at the Aido household not long after, and it was only Yuuki and Yori who went inside. They explained the situation to Hanabusa, and despite the fact that Rido would be there, Hanabusa agreed wholeheartedly to join his beloved. The three slipped into the limo, Hanabusa and Yori sitting farther from Yuuki and Rido.

"Rido-sama," Hanabusa greeted. Rido nodded in acknowledgment to his greeting, but made no move to speak. Yuuki sighed. They would grow used to each other sooner or later.

"Do you think Akatsuki would join us?" Yuuki asked Hanabusa. Hanabusa shook his head.

"He and Ruka are marrying soon. It will only be me, I'm afraid."

"That's alright, the less the merrier." Rido said in passing. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Forgive Rido's rudeness, Hanabusa. He's more socially inept than my brother." Yori giggled, but was silenced when Rido glared at her. Yuuki sighed again. She hoped they would grow fond of each other sooner, rather than later. Otherwise her friends would never truly feel comfortable in their presence completely. She glared at Rido again, but he only smiled charmingly in return. Sometimes, she truly hated the man.

**oOo**

Yuuki and Rido departed from her friends for her 'punishment' as soon as they entered the door. Yori shook her head, holding back a laugh at the look of disgust on Hanabusa's face. He would never understand why Yuuki-sama chose Rido over Kaname-sama, but Yori-chan had explained it to him rather briefly earlier. He sighed. Rido's butler had given them a tour of the home, but the two opted to stay outside once they heard the rather curious noses echoing from the east wing. The servants ignored it, but Hanabusa would never be able to get them, and the awful images, from out of his mind.

Yori smiled at her fiance, the ring on her finger glistening in the dim light. The sun was just now setting upon the home. There were plenty of trees to provide shade for the fair skinned pair, especially in the gardens, so the two had decided to just relax and enjoy each others company, along with a book that Yori had brought along. It wasn't until the thirty seventh chapter that they realized three hours had passed, and they had still yet to see Yuuki or Rido. Hanabusa groaned. The images, once quelled by Yori's voice reading to him, came back.

"Oh hush, Hanabusa." Yori said with a smile. "Let them have their fun."

"It's just... odd." Hanabusa replied, looking up at Yori from his position on her lap. She stared at him, amused.

"I thought it was normal for purebloods to marry within their families." Yori said, recalling what both he and Yuuki had told her. Hanabusa nodded.

"Yes, but... not uncles and their nieces! Once more, he had murdered-"

"Now hush," Yori softly demanded. "Yuuki-sama very well knows the sins he had committed against her. She hasn't forgiven him for them, and never will. She misses her parents with every bone in her body- her heart aches for them. But she loves Rido-sama, too. I wont have you reminding her of what she lost." Hanabusa sighed in content, rather not wanting his fiance's wrath at the moment.

"Very well," he sighed.

"Now," she said, "where were we?"

"I don't know," Hanabusa admitted. "Start over?"

"Alright... " And Yori's voice filled his ears, ensnaring his mind from all other thoughts.

* * *

This chapter, most definitely, is not my best. I don't like it much. But I'm not writing it again, and sadly...

This is the end.

Yup, the end. It's so sad because I will miss it so much. T.T. Still, I will be adding an epilogue.

Just a little info on the story you may/may not have figured out. It was based on the seven deadly sins. Each sin had a mention or two in them, and their latin names are the chapter titles. Here they are in english if you didn't know:

_Invidia- Envy  
Acedia- Sloth__  
Tristitia- Despair (Which in reality is also Sloth)__  
Gluttire- Gluttony  
Ira- Wrath  
Luxuria- Lust  
Superbia- Pride_

Yes, there is no Greed. I don't know why I didn't have it as a chapter title, but I'm sure I made a mention somewhere.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Superbia will up soon.


	7. Superbia

_Dance with the Devil_

_Chapter 7: Superbia  
_

_Vampires are damned, there are no two-ways about it. But God would surely torment them for their sins. _

* * *

"Rido Kuran!"

The seven thousand year old man winced. He was never in a sweet surprise when his beloved, or not so beloved, in this instance, wife used that voice. He dog-eared his book, something that irritated Yuuki to no end, and set it aside with a sigh. Yori and Hanabusa, who had been married for a hundred years now, looked up from their own book. He had grown used to the couple being around several years ago, but they were still no more than Yuuki's companions, and that was the only reason he tolerated the two.

"You must have done something to displease Yuuki-sama," Yori noted. "Again."

"Rido-sama, with all due respect I suggest you run." Her husband told him lightly. They were reading Pride and Prejudice once again, for the five thousandth time. It was their favorite book for some ungodly reason. Rido snorted at the two of them.

"I am not going to run away from my own wife."

"No offense meant Rido-sama," Yori said with a smile, "but Yuuki-sama isn't at all pleasant when pregnant. After the third child, I think you would have remembered that." He didn't respond to that. Instead, Rido stood from his perch on the tree and jumped down, walking inside his home. It didn't take him too long to find her- she was standing in the sitting room with her hands on her hips.

She looked as beautiful as ever, of course. Her hair was flowing about her as her eyes flashed in obvious anger, and her swollen belly, evidence of their more than active life, just made her look like some unearthly goddess, especially in her maroon gown. Their oldest child, who was seventeen years old, ignored her mother and father for the most part, reading a book. Of course, Emi, who was more like her older brother than Rido and Yuuki could have ever imagined, flickered her sharp blue eyes up at them occasionally. Her parents could be more entertaining than a book sometimes.

"You tore this dress," she accused angrily. Rido folded his arms across his chest with a smirk, leaning back.

"You did not oppose last night." Emi gave a snort of disgust but made no move to leave. The two ignored her.

"This was my favorite dress, Rido!"

"You have others," he said, non pulsed. Yuuki let out an infuriating huff, glaring daggers at her husband for seventy eight years. Unlike Yori and Hanabusa, they had waited to get married. Mostly because Rido detested the idea, but Yuuki had begged him for it and he found that after spending so much time together, he could not refuse. She had already had Emi by that time.

"Rido," she began again, "Kaa-chan had given this to me." He blinked. Her mother. Juuri. He hadn't thought of his sister... Well, in quite a long time. He glanced at the shredded dress. Ah, now he remembered. It was a soft, pearly white. Her mother had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday. She had looked so delicious in that dress, he had wanted to tear it off of her. Of course, he did, but that was the problem.

"Yuuki," he began. But she stopped him.

"No! Don't... just don't say anything. I'll... I've got others." From looking fiercely angry to helplessly lost the next, Yuuki threw down the tattered dress and ran off. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Emi, go look after your mother." He growled as he bent down to pick up her dress. Emi carefully placed the bookmark inside her book before going after her already stressed, and very pregnant, mother. She didn't sympathize with her father, though. She knew well enough how demanding her father could be sometimes, and she firmly believed he should control himself. Otherwise, they very well may have well over twenty children, and she was unsure if she could handle that many siblings.

As Emi ran out, a young boy and girl ran in. The boy was his son, with the same hair and eyes, but he had Yuuki's smile and nose. He also had Yuuki's cheerful disposition. The girl was the child of Hanabusa and Yori, with strawberry blond hair and icy blue eyes. The two were born on the same night, and the two were attached as if they were twins. The boy's name was Ichirou, and the girl was Manami.

"Ne, Tou-san, did you happen to see Mao running in here?" Ichirou asked his father innocently. Mao was the hellion cat that lived outside. He detested cats, which was why he had forbidden him from entering the house. He glared at his son.

"Mao shouldn't be here," he said darkly. "Unless you went against my orders."

"Of course not Tou-san! Kaa-chan brought him in." Ichirou told his father with a smile.

And of course, Yuuki loved the cat. He was beginning to think that Yuuki could love just about anything with a heart beat. He sighed, rubbing his temples. When it was clear the two children would not leave, he glared at them. "Go play somewhere, your cat shall turn up some time." The two ran off hand in hand, and he rolled his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind the two would marry one day. He was more affectionate toward Manami than he was with his own wife, but that didn't mean he cared any less. Emi, on the other hand, hadn't found someone yet. He wasn't sure whether he should be pleased that no one dared to touch his daughter, or angered because no one found her beautiful. Emi was as beautiful as her mother, only colder, which was probably what drove them off.

Speaking of the two children, he wondered where his third child was. She was the youngest and by far the most destructive. Little Sakura was about as innocent as the devil himself, but that didn't mean she couldn't get away with things with her father wrapped around her little fingers. Yuuki found it adorable that he spoiled the girl so much, and saw fit to tease him relentlessly. Still, the child was only five years old, yet she had gotten into more trouble than Ichirou, Manami and Emi combined, and Manami wasn't even his daughter!

He sighed. He would have to look for her later, but now, he would tend to the dress. He walked back out into the gardens, approaching Hanabusa and Yori, who were still reading the book, Yori's voice drifting sweetly in the air.

"Yori," Rido began as he approached, "do you think you might be able to fix this?" Yori's eyes flickered to the dress, recognizing it immediately. She took it from it, after removing Hanabusa from her lap, and smiled at him.

"Give me a few days, and it shall be done." Yori was amazing with needlework. She could fix just about anything, and he hoped she would be able to fix this.

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked as an afterthought. The two shook their heads. He sighed. Well, he supposed he would have to visit the usual places. Rido first looked in the library, because Yuuki would read to the younger children there. When his wife wasn't, Sakura liked to pretend she was reading to her own children. It was either that, or she was tearing pages out of the books. She was usually forbidden from entering without someone else in there.

If Sakura wasn't in there, she wouldn't be in her room. Sakura had all the toys in the world- from Barbie to My little Pony to anime dolls. She only played with them long enough to tear off their limbs and destroy their hair. She had even pretended that some were dead because the others were cannibals. But that was all there was in there, nothing to keep her interest for long.

Hmm.. where else. She couldn't be in the garden, she hated getting dirty... Maybe she was up on the roof, pretending to be a princess about to commit suicide? No, no, she had done that last week.

"Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" he asked a random servant. The maid blinked before saying,

"Milord, she went to greet your son and daughter and law, with their child." Ah. Senri was here, he had forgotten. Rido strolled to the door, opening it just as Sakura had turned the handle. Hanging from the door knob, she grinned at her father.

"Hiya Daddy! Aniki ad Aneki are here with Yumi-chan!" she chirped happily. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter, picking the brunette with deep red eyes by her tiny waist, placing her on his shoulders. She giggled happily before turning her attention to Senri.

"Nii-san promised Sakura-chan that Nii-san would teach me chess," she said. "But Sakura-chan wants to learn later. Yumi-chan, want to go play pirates with me? We can pretend to kill each other while being drunk!"

Yumi blinked rapidly. "Okay Saku-chan!" Giddy, Sakura jumped from her father's shoulders and onto the ground, grabbing her niece's hand and pulling her to her play room where they could play on her pirate ship. She really did have one. It was one of the gifts he had given her for her birthday. Of course, it wasn't a large pirate ship, but it was big enough for the room. He had some one paint a portion of it to look like the ocean and an island, too. He gestured for Senri and Rima to come in.

"Is Yuuki-sama alright?" Rima asked quietly. Rido grunted, still annoyed that his wife would cry over something so... sentimental. They walked to the large sitting room, where Yori was hard at work while Hanabusa sat with her and the children, who were playing with Mou. Emi walked in the room, a book in her hand. She blinked in surprise in seeing her older brother and sister in law, smiling slightly. The three got along well enough, despite the fact that Senri pretty much hated Rido. The only reason Senri was around was because he wanted to be there for Yuuki and his younger siblings.

"Tou-san," she said, turning to him. "Kaa-chan has went into labor."

Rido blinked once. Then twice. Then twice again. Yuuki was in labor. Yuuki. Labor. Baby. He cursed, running to his wife while barking at Emi to get the other children and wait outside. Rima followed him, as she would be the one to help with the birthing of Yuuki's child. Senri seemed lost.

**oOo**

After much cursing, screaming, and threatening, seventeen hours later, a baby boy was born. After writing a letter to her brother and allowing Rima to care for the baby, Yuuki was sleeping. Emi was cleaning her up while Yori was caring for Manami and Ichirou. Hanabusa was asleep, and Sakura, well Sakura was still awake. She wanted to meet her new baby brother.

In the nursery, Rido watched the baby sleep. They had decided to wait on naming the child, but now that he thought about it, he was unsure about what to name him anyway. The bald child was red from being birthed, so small and tiny. It was hard to believe he had fathered yet another child, but at the same time, it wasn't.

After Senri, Rido had been determined to not have any more children. Of course he hadn't meant to have Senri, nor did he take any responsibility for him, but the thought of more spawns of him had sent unwanted chills up his spine. Of course, what with Yuuki worming her way into his heart, and staying there, he had supposed that children would eventually be inevitable. Of course, he hadn't planned so many.

But that couldn't be helped, considering he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Not that she minded, Yuuki had confessed to him a long time ago that she wanted a large family. He had no idea why, but as long as she wanted them, he would be happy to oblige.

Fathering these children were much easier than actually raising them, of course. Emi had been very difficult, considering how cold she was. She was a mommy's girl through and through, but that didn't mean Emi didn't love him. He had made his fair share of mistakes, too. As for Ichirou, he was sure to make mistakes with the boy, but abandoning him like he did with Senri wouldn't be one of them. Yuuki wouldn't allow it. As for Sakura, well he probably spoiled the child far too much.

He ran his fingers through his hair. And now, he had another child to worry about. Rido groaned aloud. He never should have taken Yuuki for his own, never come up with that plan. He wouldn't have to deal with a large family then. Then again, he wouldn't have Yuuki either, and that thought drove all the other thoughts away. He wouldn't give Yuuki up for anything, nor would he with his family.

Sakura approached him and the crib, climbing the bars to look at the baby that was her brother. She scrunched her nose, wondering what was so special about him. He didn't look very pretty, or handsome. So why would they want to keep him when they had her?

"He's bald, you know." She told him innocently. Rido chuckled.

"Yes, he is."

"And ugly."

He raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't look like much."

"He's just been born, Sakura."

"I know," the girl murmured. She reached out to touch the boy, he looked so fragile, when the baby reached up and grasped her tiny finger, cooing softly. Sakura gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'o', with her dark eyes wide in surprise and awe. Rido watched this with feint amusement.

"Is he mine?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Rido replied. "He is." Sakura looked up at her father.

"Can I name him, then?" Rido sighed, smirking slightly. He should have suspected that something like this would happen. Connections like this weren't uncommon. Besides, it had already been decided that Sakura would be engaged to the child when he grew older, if the two proved to love each other. Of course, they might not, but judging from this, he doubted that was likely.

"You may."

Sakura glanced down at the baby boy, whose eyes were still closed, and unaware of the world around him, unaware of her. But he looked so innocent. Pure. Untainted. Sakura felt the urge to protect this little baby, her little brother. She wouldn't let anyone harm what was hers, and that was a promise.

"Kazuo," she said at last. Rido turned his attention to his son.

"It suits him."

**oOo**

With Sakura curled in his arms, Rido climbed the stairs that led to her room. It had been a long, exhausting day, he mused, and he could use some sleep. But first, he would care for Sakura. The tiny child sucked on her thumb, her eyes flicking wildly behind her eyelids as she dreamed. He would have to be careful. The girl was very much a light sleeper, and he didn't want to wake her up. It would be even more difficult than bathing a cat to get her to go back to sleep, if that happened.

But of course, luck was never on his side. As he stepped into her room she stirred, and he let out a small curse.

And of course, she heard it.

"Daddy," she whispered softly, still tired, "what does fuck mean?"

He panicked slightly as he tucked her in bed. She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes still half lidded. Rido frowned when he said,

"I love you?"

She scrunched her nose in disbelief, before whispering, "Okay. Well fuck you Daddy."

Rido nearly slapped himself. He would really have to watch that mouth of his. Sighing, he sat beside her bed in the rocker Yuuki would sing Sakura to sleep in.

"Don't use that word, Sakura."

She gave him a questioning stare. "Is there a better word?"

Rido thought for a minute, tossing around a few words in his mind that wouldn't sound so.. wrong.

"Cheese," he said eventually.

"Cheese?"

"Cheese."

"Oh." Sakura yawned, snuggling her pillow. "Well, I cheese you Daddy."

Rido sighed in defeat.

* * *

Hopefully funny epilogue. The story started out dark, but now it's all light and happy, haha.

Any way, the whole "fuck you daddy" thing was an idea from a Naruto fanfic I read. If anyone knows it, tell me and I'll have the proper credit up :) As for the 'Cheese' thing, it was a reference from VampireMaddy's Notes with the Night Class story :) It was hilarious, and she kindly allowed me to use it.

**KAZUO** 一男, 和夫 m Japanese  
From Japanese _一 (kazu)_ "one" or _和 (kazu)_ "harmony" combined with _男 (o)_ "male" or _夫 (o)_ "husband, man".

**ICHIROU** 一郎 m Japanese  
From Japanese _一 (ichi)_ "one" and _郎 (rou)_ "son"...

**MANAMI** 愛美, 愛海 f Japanese  
From Japanese _愛 (mana)_ "love, affection" combined with _美 (mi)_ "beautiful" or _海 (mi)_ "sea, ocean".

**EMI** 恵美, 絵美 f Japanese  
From Japanese _恵 (e)_ "blessing, favour" or _絵 (e)_ "picture" combined with _美 (mi)_ "beautiful".

Alright, I'm out!


End file.
